Even If It's Twisted
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: He's still with Nicole. They're married. He's cheating and she's the other woman. She knows its wrong, she knows its twisted, but she can't say no. Warning! Some M-ish scenes!
1. I'm Caught Up, Prologue

**Even If It's Twisted... Prologue...**

**Rated M **_(just a heads up)_

It was as if they had never touched each other before. Not like this. And they haven't.

His hands were fierce and demanding as they slid up her thighs, taking the material of her dress with him. And then he slowed down a bit, not wanting to hurt her. He just couldn't control himself, he had wanted this for so long.

She could see the lust in his eyes staring at her, knowing the same lust was reflected in hers. The heat traveled through her as his hands rose higher and higher; coming to a stop when he reached her stomach.

He let out a sigh, slowly lifting his head to look at her, gazing into those blue eyes that were much darker then they were just five minutes ago. He knew his were dark too; dark with desire, with need, with lust, with wanting, with adoration.. with love. All of these things and he knew they were written clear across his face. Clear enough for her to see.

She smiled, looking down to watch as he touched her; watching his thumbs going back and forth across her skin.

He was just so transfixed by it all. So mesmerized by her. She was letting him touch her; touch her in ways he had only dreamed of. He always hoped, always wished, that he would get here, in this moment, with her, and now here he was, he wasn't going to rush things.

Carefully, she put her hands over his, not wanting to disturb his movements. It felt good. His hands splayed across her stomach; it felt so good.

Luke watched with interested as she lightly gripped his hands, moving them higher up her stomach. He could swear his heart skipped a beat when she guided him just below her breasts.

Then she stopped, bringing her eyes up to look at him.

He looked back, wanting so much to touch her. Touch apart of her body that he wasn't ever able to touch before.

She kept her gaze on him as she took her hands back, bringing them to the end of her dress which fell over his hands, gripping the material in hers, then pulling it over her head.

His mouth fell open a bit at the site of her and he licked his lips with desire as his eyes traveled across her body, trying to memorize every part of it. There she was, almost naked, and he didn't know if he'd get this chance again; get to be with her again. He was going to remember whatever he could from this night remember everything about this exact moment. The only thing still on her body was underwear, covering another part of her body that he so desperately wanted to see; wanted to touch.

The dress fell to the floor, pooling into a puddle of brown beside her. She brought her arms to her rest at her sides.

"Luke.." She whispered, her voice begging. "Touch me."

And that was all he needed.

.. to be continued...

**Please Please REVIEW**


	2. I Might Never Understand It

Even if it's Twisted... Chapter One... **I Might Understand It**

**To clear this up, cause I'm getting reviews of confusion, lol.. the first chapter was the prologue, this is really chapter one, and it takes place earlier than the first one, so hope that clears things up. **

**Thank you all so much for the great feed back!!! And a shout out to** _gilmoregirlsismycrack!!!_**I love Carrie Underwood too!! You've got good taste.** _(Oh and yes, this is based on the song, **Even if it's Twisted**, by **Carrie Underwood!!)**_

**Anyway, on with the story, oh but first, please check out **_**The Seventh Season, **_**I updated the other day : ) , thank you!!!**

_Chapter One..._

Lorelai and Michel were walking side by side, down the streets of Stars Hollow, the concierge like a ticking time bomb, ready to blow up in his boss's face at any moment.

"Goodbye." Michel huffed, having had enough of Lorelai's teasing.

"You no wanna eat?" She grinned. Michel shook his head furiously and turned on his heel, taking off in the other direction. "Aw, look at him walking. Big boy walkie. Ooh." Lorelai cooed, laughing as she turned to go in the diner.

Her laughter came to a halt and immediately the smile wiped from her face when she saw who was sitting at the counter.

"Nicole!" Lorelai shook her head, not realizing until after the fact, how perky her voice sounded.

"Hi, Lorelai." The woman smiled, turning in her seat to face her.

"We'll I'll be. Look at you there." She gestured with her hand at the filled seat..

Nicole nodded, still keeping the smile. "It's nice to see you." She said, although her face betrayed her.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded in false agreement. Not happy one bit to see her there. "does Luke know you're here?" She asked, wondering if she was there to start trouble.

"Oh yeah, he's the one who invited me over." Nicole laughed. "He just went in back for a sec, why? Do you want him?"

"No, no," Lorelai shook her head. "I don't want him, I don't want him." She said quickly. "I was just coming in for a bite with a friend and.. not my imaginary friend. My friend Michel." Lorelai explained, not wanting Nicole to think she was crazy. "he was with me, but he doesn't eat normal food like this, so he' s not coming in, so.." she trailed. ".. you good?"

Nicole nodded. "Very good, and you?" She asked politely.

"Very good, too." Lorelai nodded at her words. "I'm just still living here in Stars Hollow, and, um, Rory's going to Yale." She stuttered, trying to come up with something to say, anything that sounded somewhat interesting.

"Right," Nicole nodded. "I knew that."

"Of course," Lorelai said, feeling stupid. "well, naturally, you would be all filled in 'cause Luke's talking to you regularly, and.."

"Mmhmm." Nicole nodded while taking a sip of her coffee.

Lorelai looked around nervously, then a thought popped into her head.

"So, um, I met a bunch of lawyers from your firm."

"Really?"

"I did, yes, because, well, I'm-they were coming in to see Luke and I'm in here a lot so.." Her voice trailing

"Right, yeah." Nicole nodded, knowing that Lorelai was here a lot. She was never comfortable with that. "They're good guys." She said as an after thought.

"Really good guys." Lorelai agreed. "And they like you a lot."

"They're the partners at my firm." Nicole added as an obvious thought.

"Well so they have to like you." Lorelai joked. Nicole quirked her eyebrows giving her a weird look and Lorelai felt more uncomfortable, if that were possible "So, is Luke coming out, or.."

"He should be."

"You know, I'm not hungry." She said abruptly.

"No?" Nicole asked.

"I just remembered, I just ate." Lorelai said, making a move to smack her palm against her forehead.

"Oh."

"So..." Lorelai said, making a move to the door. "but it's really good to see you."

"Same here."

"Really good." Lorelai added.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, so... bye." She said before bolting out.

_Later... Crap Shack..._

"Gah!" Lorelai yelled in frustration as she walked through the empty house. She had just come back from Luke's. They had a fight; a big fight, because he didn't tell her that he was back with Nicole. Which she didn't understand. The woman is a lawyer; a stuck up lawyer, what could he possibly see in her?

Lorelai shook her head, dropping her purse and keys carelessly on the table.

"_Why is he back with Nicole? Why!?"_ Her head screamed, wanting answers.

She just didn't understand it. What was the reason. Why did he like her? What was it about her that appealed to him? That attracted him to her? Why did he get back together with her? Why?

She had been asking herself these questions all afternoon

"_Well he is a man."_ She reminded herself_. "He wanted a girl, so what? He's allowed to date girls."_

Lorelai sighed, blowing out a defeated breath._ "But why that girl?"_

"Why?" She whispered to the quiet house.

She waited a moment, almost expecting to hear an answer, but there was nothing but dead air. She was the only one home. Who was going to answer her? No one, that's who.

Loreali pushed herself up from the chair, dragging herself up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. She needed a bath. A warm, bubble bath; something so she could relax, forget about this day.

Lorelai sighed at the sound of the phone ringing. She heard it the moment she got out of the tub.

She was just so frustrated with herself and the bath did nothing to help those frustrations. She just kept thinking about Luke and Nicole.. and then kept thinking about why she couldn't stop thinking about Luke and Nicole. Why she cared so much. It shouldn't matter. She tried telling herself that. Luke was her friend; best friend, but her friend. He wasn't her boy friend. She didn't have dibs on him. He wasn't hers to claim. Just like she wasn't his. She's dated men. There was Max, Paul, Alex, and if you count Chris. That's four. Nicole only makes two. Since she's known him, he's only dated two women. Then she thought; they're were guys before Max. Two that she were fairly serious with. She only started dating when Rory got older, after they moved in the crap shack. But with Luke; only Rachel and Nicole. She found it strange sometimes, that he didn't date more women. Lorelai realized she may have gotten too used to it. She was the only woman in his life for a long time. And now she had to share him. She didn't like that. He seemed to be getting serious with Nicole. That bothered her even more. It was bad enough when Rachel came back, but then she was gone before Lorelai could blink, she was relieved.. she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was, and then Nicole came and went and now, she was back. Another women was in his life. Lorelai didn't like that, and that bothered the hell out of her.

"Hello?" Lorelai called into the ringing phone as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hey," came Rory's quiet voice. "you mentioned Luke earlier, what happen?" Rory asked. They were talking on the phone hours ago, but her cell died, and now finally, she was able to get back on.

"Oh, I just can't show my face in diner." Lorelai said, playing it off like it was nothing.

"Why?" Rory asked, frowning.

"I got into an argument with him over Nicole." She said. "Hey, why are you whispering?" Lorelai asked, curious as to why she was being so quiet.

"Oh, I'm at the theater, reviewing some music thing," She explained. "so, now, what was the fight about?"

"They're back together." Lorelai sighed. "And I didn't know that. Until today. I walk into Luke's and there she is." Lorelai gestured with her arm, then frowned when she realized Rory couldn't see her.

"And he hadn't told you?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "and I was the very picture of awkwardness, and basically I just fled. And when I saw Luke later, we got into a fight about it and I told him his coffee pots were stupid."

"So it was very sophisticated." Rory nodded solemnly

"He is so guarded, so uncooperative." Lorelai complained, trying to defend her actions.

"You know, you should probably get over your problem with Luke being uncooperative." Rory tried to reason with her mom.

"Well I don't want there to be weirdness between me and Nicole if she's back in our lives. I mean, Luke has gotta get it through his thick skull that whoever is in this life, is in my life too." Lorelai explained, nodding at the thought. Yeah, that was what was bothering her. She just didn't like having enemy's, that's all. If Nicole was gonna be around, there should at least be a friendly vibe between the two. _"Yeah,"_ Lorelai thought, that's it.

"Really?" Rory quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And that's not a little stalkery?" She asked cautiously.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "we are a small, close-knit community. If she's back in his life, she's back in mine.. and everyone's." She added.

"So, you're gonna tell Luke about Jason then?" Rory wanted to clarify, wondering about the previous night's dinner they had at the elder Gilmore's.

"What about Jason?"

"Well, it seemed like there may be something there." Rory shrugged.

"Not really."

"There was a palpable vibe." Rory nodded.

"Palpable to everyone?" Lorelai winced.

"Just me." Rory said. "Grandma and Grandpa were oblivious."

Lorelai nodded, blowing out a relieved breath. The last thing she needed were her parents on her case. "Hey, would that be crazy?"

"What?"

"For us to go out together?"

"All three of us?" Rory joked.

"Jason and I." Lorelai corrected, rolling her eyes.

"A little." Rory nodded. "I mean I don't think it seems right, considering.. everything." She finished lamely, afraid to say the words.

"Considering what? What's everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Luke." She answered hesitantly. "Hey, I gotta go, the show is starting, I'll talk to you later, okay." Rory said quickly.

"But-" And than that stupid monotone beep came before she could get another word in. "Ugh!" Lorelai groaned, falling down onto her pillow

_.. to be continued..._

**Please Please REVIEW **


	3. You're A Wreckin Ball,

**Even If It's Twisted... Chapter Three... You're A Wreckin' Ball**

**Thanks Rover!!! You're the bestest beta ever!!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I sent respones to everyone individually, so check your indboxes for those later!!! **

I want to thank, **Bigfan, Sutton, Em, and Eleni, **who reviewed under ann, so I couldn't send a review reply to them. Thank you all for reviewing!!!

_Crap Shack..._

Lorelai sighed, walking up the path to her house to find yet _another_ bouquet of flowers were waiting for her on the porch.

"Jason." She sympathized, shaking her head sadly as she picked up the flowers. "Well you've got perseverance, I'll give you that." Her lips turned into a small smile at the pretty arrangement as she made her way to the door, her keys ready to go when she reached it.

When she got inside, the first thing she did was head straight for the kitchen, put the poor flowers in a vase of water, then walk down the hall to drop her stuff off and check messages. When she found the little red little blinking at her, she sighed, knowing who it was before her finger even came close to hitting the button.

_"Okay, see, a better man, a smarter man, a different man, would take into account the fact that flowers, candy, and numerous phone calls have gone completely unnoticed by you." Jason's voice played through the machine. "Those men would get a clue, have some pride, grow a pair, and move on. Oh, well." The man sighed. "Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Richard and Emily, mother of Rory, and friend to all, would you join me for dinner on Saturday night? Please call me back because I will someday find my pathetic threshold and stop trying." He begged. _

Once his voice disappeared, Lorelai quickly snatched the phone from the receiver; dialing the number he left on her machine during his first message.

"This is Jason." His voice sounding dull with boredom, like he said that same thing twenty times a day; greeted everyone with that same exact line, which Lorelai figured, he probably did.

"This is Lorelai." She smiled, repeated his greeting.

"You're kidding." He was shocked to hear her on the other line.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"You're really calling me back?" He awed.

"Yes, I am." Lorelai nodded.

"Is there someone there who could document this—a photographer or a really fast painter..." He trailed.

"See, you get the girl to call you back, and then you give her a hard time."

"You're right." Jason nodded. "I apologize. So, how are you?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Uh, I don't know." He said hesitantly. "I've got a slight suspicion you've called to tell me you're not available for dinner on Saturday night, and that's gonna bum me out." He tried, hoping that would change her already made up mind.

Lorelai frowned. "Look, Jason-"

"Okay, before you continue, just let me say that I got us reservations at the China Garden."

"The China Garden?" Lorelai asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. She knew that that was not the easiest place to get reservations at. "You're kidding."

"Very hot ticket in town. Good food, great bar, quite a scene." Jason said, trying to entice her.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still awing at his actions

"Pulled a few strings, greased a few palms, sold myself to a sous chef, a very tender man, I might add."

"I just want you to be happy." Lorelai nodded, playing along.

"So, long story short—table for two at eight thirty. You need a little black dress."

Lorelai took a quick breath, preparing herself for the let down. "I'm tempted," she started.

"But?" Jason asked anxiously.

"But you work with my father. You're hated by my mother. You come from my world." She explained.

"You find me repulsive." He sighed.

"No, I don't, but I wish I did, that would make this easier." She shrugged.

"So keeping the reservation in hopes you change your mind…do you see this as a possibility or just a complete waste of time?" He asked as a last ditch effort.

"I like you Jason." She started. "But not enough to go through all that I will just to go out on a date with you. I don't need to start up World War three again with my mother, and you and my father are just starting out, I don't need to mess that up. Things are good between my parents and I and I don't want to hurt you Jason, that's not what I'm trying to do here, but, I just, you and I, we wouldn't work, so I have to say no, I'm sorry." She winced.

Jason sighed, expecting her to say something like that the minute he realized it was her on the phone. "Me too. I bet you look good in one of those little black dresses."

"Well, yes, I do." Lorelai grinned.

"Goodbye, Lorelai." He said like he was going off to war and would never see her again.

"Bye, Jason." She frowned.

Once he hung up, Lorelai sighed, tossing the phone lightly on the couch beside her. She knew there was a little something there, between her and Jason, but she knew it wasn't enough. It wouldn't be worth it. They wouldn't fit. They wouldn't last. He comes from her world. He grew up the way she did. They were too much a like in a sense. If she dated him, she would be starting up trouble for no reason, and Lorelai knew, the second she realized she didn't want to risk getting in trouble with her parents that it wouldn't be worth it. If there was ever something she really wanted, something really worth it to her, she wasn't afraid of what would happen with her parents, but this time she was...that's how she knew it wasn't right. She wasn't willing to risk it.

_Couple of Days Later.. Yale..._

Lorelai groaned as she threw her head in her lap, trying to block the sun's rays from getting to her eyes.

"Why are they so loud?" She asked, her voice muffled. "It's Saturday morning, they should be in bed." She whined.

"They're excited about life. It's a college thing." Rory shrugged.

"How come you're not excited about life?" Lorelai asked, tilting her head to the side to look at Rory.

"I find nothing exciting before eleven." The older Gilmore nodded, rolling her head back to the face the ground and just as she did, her cell phone started ringing. "Ughhh!" She groaned. "I swear if that is Jason, I will kick his butt until he gets a clue."

"I thought you said you talked to him?" Rory asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I did," Lorelai nodded as she pulled her phone from her purse to get a look at the display. She actually sighed in relief when she saw that it was the Inn. "Hello... Oh, it's in my office, in the draw…I'm sorry Michel, I forgot I left it there..." She apologized, rolling her eyes at the whining concierge. ".. Goodbye Michel." She sighed, hanging up her cell, and then dropping it back into her purse.

"So what did he say when you told him about Luke?" Rory asked picking up right where she left off before.

"What did who say?" Lorelai asked.

"Jason. You never told me what he said; you just told me he didn't take it well."

"Why would I tell him about Luke?" Lorelai questioned. "_What_ is there to tell about Luke?" She corrected.

"Mom." She said in an obvious tone.

"No, don't mom me. You brought up this Luke thing the other day, but you hung on me before I could ask about it, now tell me what you meant about Luke." She demanded.

"Yoo-hoo, girls over here!" Emily's bright and eager voice called before Rory could answer.

"Saved by the Emily." Lorelai muttered as she stood up.

_Later... Stars Hollow.._

By the end of the day, Lorelai realized that from now on, staying far, far away from football games was probably at her best interest…not that she even got to see the actual game.

Before it even started she had a fight with her mother, over a woman her father has been seeing periodically; an ex of his, Pennilyn Lott, who he went to college with. Her mother got wind of this because Lorelai, apparently, made the mistake of starting up a conversation with Pennilyn and the woman knew about Lorelai's Inn. And then, later on, Lorelai witnessed Emily letting Richard have it, asking all these questions about why he lied to her and why he's been seeing the woman for lunch. Then her mother turned on her and everyone basically ended up mad at everyone. It was a mess, a hug mess. Finally, Lorelai couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of there.

She had actually thought a moment, about calling Jason, but then she thought better of it. She was just upset, wanting company, wanting to get back at her parents. Going out with Jason would just be a stab at Emily and doing that wouldn't solve anything, she would only be leading the poor guy on, so she decided against it.

Lorelai's fallen face perked up a bit when Luke's came into view as she drove down the street. She could most definitely go for a cup a coffee and bugging Luke was always fun. She'd be killing two birds with one stone.

She parked the jeep a block before the diner, not minding the short walk to get there. She just needed to get out of the car.

Her attention was focused on the ground as she walked and before she knew it, she was nearing the diner, the sound of the bells jingling caught her attention. When she looked up, she saw Nicole and Luke, both laughing as Luke's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her down the steps.

"I just gotta lock up; I'll meet ya in the car." Luke called and Nicole nodded, making her way to her fancy car that was parked behind his truck.

Lorelai knew she should move her legs, walk away, go the opposite direction, or at least say something so she wasn't standing there, staring at him like an idiot, but before she could, Luke turned around, surprise covering his face when he saw her.

"Lorelai," He said awkwardly. "I thought you were at the football game?" He asked, almost like he was doing something wrong, something she shouldn't know about.

"I was." She said. "But I left early."

"Oh," Luke nodded. "Were you gonna come in?" He gestured toward the diner. Lorelai followed the path of his arm and saw that the place was dark. The closed sign hanging up on the door.

"No, no," she shook her head. "I was just going to Doose's to get supplies." She quickly covered. Luke nodded, figuring she meant candy and junk food for the movie night she was most likely planning for later. "But I see you're closing early." She said, glancing at the diner, then looking back at him.

"Oh yeah, well Caesar and Lane aren't around so..." He answered awkwardly. Lorelai nodded. It was only mid after noon. She's never seen him close this early.

"So, I'll uh, see you tomorrow?" He asked, glancing at Nicole's car, and then looking back at her. He saw that his girlfriend was getting impatient.

"Tomorrow?" She questioned, wondering why he didn't say later. Then she saw that a duffel bag was sitting behind him, on the steps leading to the diner. She realized he was spending the night at her place. "Right, tomorrow." She quickly nodded.

He nodded and gave a quick, awkward wave in her direction before he sprinted off towards the car. Lorelai stood rooted to the ground as she watched them go.

Calling up Jason was starting to look better and better.

_... to be continued..._

**Please Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**And when you're done, please go to my profile to see two FULL summaries of the two newest stories that will be coming out!!! Thank you!!**


	4. They Say, I've Gone Crazy

**Even if it's Twisted... Chapter Four... They say, I've Gone Crazy**

You know the drill, please check your inbox's before you read, and your review responses will be there.

**And thank you to, **_Em_**, and **_Sutton_**, who reviewed under ann!! **

And, **NikkiVikki, **If you're reading this, because you said in your pm, that you read my story, now I'm not sure which one, lol, but If you are, I tried replying back to your pm, but I couldn't because you have p's disabled or something, but with the pen name thing, its very easy to change, just go to your account settings and there is an edit button next to your pen name, click it and you'll be able to.

**Chapter Four...**

"Ugh!" Lorelai groaned in frustration, choosing to take those frustrations out on the fridge door; slamming it shut so she wouldn't have to look at the empty refrigerator that was mocking her. She didn't like being mocked, especially by inanimate objects.

It had been a bad week for her, a very bad week that all started when Luke- or really, Luke's paint chips, told her that he moved. That he moved to another county. That he moved, weeks ago, to another county. That he moved, weeks ago, to another county, with Nicole; his wife. He is now living with his wife. The thought disgusted Lorelai, she just didn't understand it. Not only was she angry with him for not telling her, for thinking that they weren't close enough where something like that should be told, but that he moved in with Nicole. He didn't live in town anymore. He didn't live four blocks from her house anymore. He didn't live above the diner, which had the best coffee and pancakes in the world, anymore. He lived with her. _Her. _Nicole Leahy. Nicole Leahy, the skinny bitch lawyer who digs her evil claws into innocent diner owners and steels them away, just because she can. It was bad enough when Lorelai found out they got back together, and having to see them be all coupl-y lately, and that stupid tailgate party, watching them drive off together to have a sleepover, which, she doubted any sleeping would actually occur, she was so tempted to call Jason, she was pretty sure he still kept those reservations, but she didn't. She forced herself not to, because she truly knew it would be for the wrong reasons. She went home and sulked instead. And she just couldn't understand why she was sulking that night and it bothered her; it bothered her that this was effecting her so much and she didn't really understand why and so that bothered her- it was just a very vicious circle she was stuck in.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Lorelai scolded herself, closing her eyes tight to rid of the Luke and Nicole thoughts that were swarming through her mind. It's been like this all week, she's been thinking about it all week. "Stop obsessing!" She hissed, quickly turning on her heel to leave the kitchen, thinking maybe a change in scenery would help her think about something else.

As she passed the hall, her hand reached for the phone and the second it was in her grasp, her fingers worked to dial her daughters' number.

"Mom..." Rory trailed, using the best parental tone she could muster up.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently

"You know what."

"Oh I'm sorry, my crystal balls' been a little foggy lately, its in the shop." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"It's seven o'clock. You know I always study at seven o'clock." Rory explained. "What's wrong? Did you and Luke have it out again?" She asked. Lorelai had called her earlier, to tell her about the shovel thing.

"I'm starving!" The older Gilmore complained.

"Well, order a pizza."

"No, it's snowing, they won't deliver." Lorelai shook her head.

"Then go to Al's."

"It's curry night!"

"China Charlie's sounds pretty good." Rory shrugged, keeping calm.

Lorelai winced at the idea. "I hate Chinese."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

"Since tonight!"

"You're acting like a four year old!" Rory scolded.

"I don't care." Lorelai shook her head stubbornly. "I'm bored."

"This is stupid, just go to Luke's."

"No. Way." Lorelai said firmly.

"Oh, come on, you guys always fight-"

"No, not like this."

"-And then you make up."

"No, I'm not going to Luke's." Lorelai shook her head vehemently.

Rory sighed. "You're going to starve to death.

"Well fine, I will starve to death, because I'm not going to reward bad behavior." Lorelai reasoned.

"Is there something in the fridge?"

Lorelai shook her head sadly. "Nothing edible."

"There's beefaroni. You like beefaroni." Rory reminded her.

"I'm not in the mood for beefaroni.

"Mom, you have to do something."

"I need a suggestion."

"Here's one; either I call Luke and ask him to bring over some food for you before you starve to death, because you know he will, or you stop being stubborn and go there yourself, your choice."

"No! No! Come on!" Lorelai exclaimed as she her body sat up in protest.

"I have to study and you're in your stubborn mood, so if you won't do something, I will."

"This is the thanks I get for holding your hands all night when you had the chicken pox so you couldn't scar your perfect skin. You look the way you do because of me!"

"I'm dialing Luke's on my cell phone, right now, as we speak, 879-535-" Rory sang.

"Stop!" Lorelai exclaimed before she got to the last digit.

"It's ringing." Rory taunted as she held her cell phone up to her other ear.

"Fine, I don't care, call him. It's not like he'll come over here." Lorelai sulked.

"Hey Luke, what's going on?"

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, not believing that she actually called him.

"... yeah, school's good. I'm actually trying to study now, but mom's being stubborn and refuses to go to the diner... yeah, you know how she gets.." Rory grinned.

"Lorelai Gilmore! You hang up that phone!"

And she did.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you hung up on me!" Lorelai awed, her mouth hanging open as she looked down at the phone.

Well, it may not have been the right phone, but..

"Ugh!" Lorelai yelled as she threw the portable down next to her. And immediately she picked up the remote that sat next to it, her thumb working the channel button like her life depended on it.

Before she could make a dent in the channels, the phone rang.

"Rory! I can't believe you-"

"-it's Luke." He answered.

Lorelai's brows furrowed as she pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it with confusion. "Luke?" She questioned after putting it back to her ear.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, don't move." He instructed before hanging up.

"But-" And before she could say another word, she heard the dial tone on the other end. "Well, this will be interesting."

_... to be continued..._

**Please Please REVIEW**

And when you're done, check out my new stories, **The Eighth Season**, and, **Crazy, Tragic, Sometimes Beautiful Lives**


	5. ,Crashing Into Me

Even If It's Twisted

**Even If It's Twisted... Chapter Five... **

A/N- Very quick note before you all read,.I know you all probably know by now, but check your in boxes for those review responses.

And I updated, **The Eighth Season, **so if you read that, please check it out and please please REVIEW if you do!!. And of course, if you don't read it, please please please start!! It's a great story, and I will love you forever if you do!!

And a thank you to, **Tina, **who reviewed ann. **LoL, yeah, I love to leave cliffy's : ). Yes, I know I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing!!**

And of course, a big thank you to Rover, for beta-ing!! You're the best!! Everyone say thank you to Rover!!

Okay, onto to the new chapter.

**Chapter Five... Crashing Into Me**

Lorelai Gilmore; if asked to be described using one word, that one word would be very far away from obedient. She doesn't like being told what to do, no one does. Even as a small child, she didn't like being ordered around, then again, what child did? No child. Not a single soul on earth likes being told what to do and most don't listen.

It's one thing when your boss says jump, then of course you say, how high? Because you know kissing ass is necessary sometimes in order to climb that corporate latter. It's one thing when your doctor hands you a prescription and tells you to take this for seven days or else the consequences could be severe, than you nod and take the bottle like your life depends on that medicine, because it could. It's one thing when your house is on fire and a very cute, very sexy, fireman offers to carry you away from the burning flames so you don't get hurt, then you say, hell yes.

Then its a totally different thing when your friend, who you are currently on the outs with, tells you to sit still for ten minutes until he gets there. That's a very different situation.

Now normally, if they were on better terms, Lorelai probably wouldn't listen. She would get up, maybe crank some tunes, do a little happy dance while the pop tarts are busy heating and sing along with whatever song was blasting through the stereo; most likely something from U2 or the Bangles— while she waited for him to come.

Not this time though. This time there were no pop tarts, no music, no singing and no dancing— just sitting. That's all. This time Lorelai did exactly as she was told; she sat on that couch, not moving more than an inch or two, as her fingers were busy going through the channels, while she waited for Luke. Of course her mind wasn't really there as show after show passed by on the television. She was too busy being nervous and anxious to realize what was going on in that talking box of hers. She was too busy thinking up all these different scenarios of what would happen when Luke got there. She didn't know if he would be angry that he had to come to her rescue, yet again, and this time it was worse because they weren't really getting along at the moment. She didn't know if maybe he'd apologize to her, because she firmly believed that he had to be the one to apologize, not her. He was the one who hid something from her. He was the one who didn't tell her that he moved away. This was his fault. Not hers. She would never admit that she was being a tad stubborn towards the situation, but maybe she was, just a little bit.

"You better be here." Luke called as he walked through the front door, not bothering to knock first.

Lorelai turned when she heard Luke's voice, putting her hand to her fast beating heart as she looked at him.

"God, you scared me." She said as her eyes followed his movements, which came to a halt at the coffee table where he stopped to set down their bags.

"There's burger; one with cheese, one without, didn't know what you wanted there, and two orders of fries, onion rings, a piece of apple pie and two large coffees." Luke listed as he looked through the food.

"Wow." Lorelai awed as she brought her eyes to the bags. "Thank you." She said sincerely as she looked up at him.

Luke sighed as he put his hands on his hips and met her gaze. "You know you could have just come to the diner." He told her.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "And you would have let me in?" He nodded. "You wouldn't have pulled the blinds down, locked the door and turned out all the nights just before I got there so I'd think the place was closed—not that that ever stopped me before." She said thoughtfully. "And I know where you keep that key you know, you should probably come up with a different hiding place because I'm sure we'll fight again and you saying I could have come gives me future permission too, so if you ever change your mind, you better put that key somewhere else." Lorelai warned him.

Luke rolled his eyes at her antics. "You're being ridiculous here." He said, using his hand to gesture to her body that was on the couch. "Did you even move after you hung up with me?"

"You told me not to!" She defended herself.

Luke scoffed. "Since when do you listen to me?"

"I don't!" Lorelai argued stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just didn't feel like getting up."

"Fine." Luke gave up, throwing his arm up in defeat. "There's your food. I'm leaving." He said as he turned for the door

"Wait!" Lorelai exclaimed before he could reach the door.

"What?" Luke asked from the foyer.

"Do you wanna stay?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean you made all this food and you just stopped everything to come over here, you should stay and help me eat this. We could watch a movie or something." She said as a sort of peace offering, not wanting him to leave.

"I don't know," Luke shook his head. "I should probably get back to the diner."

Lorelai sighed as she brought her eyes up to look at him standing by the door.

"I'm sorry Luke." She said sincerely, throwing her pride to the wind as she met his gaze. "Stay. Please." She begged, dropping a little lip as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Luke sighed, unable to tear his gaze away from her pouting face.

"Yeah, okay." He said a moment later, turning away from the door to join her in the living room.

Lorelai smiled in satisfaction as she stood up to get some things from the kitchen.

"Go sit." She instructed as she passed him the hall. "You want a beer?" She asked as she got closer to the fridge.

"Please." He nodded as he plopped down on the couch and reached to sort out the food while she got the drinks.

Lorelai only took a few seconds in the kitchen; grabbing two beers, and two plates as she breezed through the room and when she got back to the living room she found Luke separating their meals.

Wordlessly, she sat back down on the couch, only an inch or two away from Luke as she set their beers down in front of them.

"What's on?" She asked, looking up to find a commercial about cleaning products playing on the television.

"Casanova or Casablanca—I don't know." Luke shrugged. "I forgot what they said was coming on, but you like both of 'em, right?" He asked.

"Right." Lorelai nodded, giving him a smile.

"So this is good?" He asked, jerking his chin towards the TV, wanting to know whether she would rather look for something else to watch.

"It's perfect." She nodded.

"Good." Luke agreed. "Cheese or no cheese?" He asked, looking down at the two trays of food he had out. Of course, he was only going to eat the burger and one of the pieces of apple pie he bought, knowing that was less of the two evils, leaving the second burger, fries, onion rings, and a generous piece of apple pie, for her. Luke knew, for most normal people, this would be a lot of food to try and consume in one sitting, and he also knew, for Lorelai, this was nothing short of normal. He discovered quite early on in their relationship that she had iron stomach and could eat, pretty much, all of the time.

"Cheese please." She smiled.

Luke nodded at her request and quickly dumped some fries and onion rings into her tray, then slid it over to her.

"Hey, you forgot the pie." She frowned, looking down at her food.

"You get the pie when you finish."

"But you get your pie now," she accused, looking down at his tray and pointing at the piece of apple pie that was sitting away from his burger. "How come I have to wait?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't plan on eating a ton of fries and onion rings before the pie, so you're gonna wait." He told her, leaving no room for arguments.

Lorelai's face fell further at his words as her eyes went back and forth; going between his tray and hers, mentally willingly that his piece of pie would magically appear on her tray.

"I want you to try pacing yourself for once," he explained, not wanting to see the sad look on her face anymore. "Maybe you'll actually get full for once and leave some food on your plate." He shrugged, knowing that it was a pipe dream, but keeping the tiniest bit of hope anyway.

"Fine." Lorelai gave in, too hungry too argue about a piece of pie. She just wanted to eat so she could finish _all_ of her food and prove him wrong. She would get to her piece of pie and finish every single bite of it, of that she had no doubt.

"Good." He nodded, giving her proud smile that she was going to try as he reached over to pat her knee; giving it a little squeeze before he took his arm back.

Lorelai looked down at her denim covered leg, her hand flying to the spot where his just was.

She would be lying if she said that his touch didn't make her leg tingle. And that worried the hell out of her.

... to be continued...

Please Please **REVIEW**


	6. It's Crazy, But So What

Even If It's Twisted

**Even If It's Twisted... Chapter Six... It's Crazy, But So What**

**Authors Note- **You know the routine, check those inboxes for the review responses and I want to thank, **Em, **who reviewed anonymous. And thank you to you and to everyone who reviewed!!

And a thank you to Rover, for beta-ing!! You're the bestest!!

**Chapter Six...**

A minute or two of silence passed when Luke turned to Lorelai with a questioning look on his face, wondering why she was so quiet. It wasn't like her to fall silent. She rarely even let so much as a minute go by where her mouth wasn't moving a million miles a minute; words--some that Luke didn't understand- firing out of her mouth like her life depending on it. Sometimes it boggled Luke's mind, it was unbelievable how fast she could talk. And still, the words were as clear as day. Though of course, more than he liked, he didn't understand half of her references, but still, she was one of the two people he knew who could talk so fast, the other being Rory. And now, Lorelai had been sitting quiet as a mouse, and to add to that weirdness, she hadn't even touched her food. If not talking Lorelai worried Luke, than not eating Lorelai really freaked him out, and not talking Lorelai, combined with not eating Lorelai, made him fear that the Apocalypse was coming.

"Lorelai?" He questioned with concerned eyes. "You not hungry or something?" He asked, watching as she just starred at her leg.

At the mention of her name, Lorelai snapped her eyes to her left. "What?" She asked.

"You're not eating." Luke said, pointing a finger at her full tray.

"Oh," she shook her head "sorry." Her hands immediately reached for the burger.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, watching with curiosity as she took a bite of her food, then put it back on the tray. She hardly did that; put the burger down while she was eating. It usually stayed in her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Lorelai nodded as she swallowed the food in her mouth. "Yeah I'm fine, I just-" And then she stopped herself mid sentence, not knowing exactly how she felt. Not knowing what, if anything was wrong exactly. Not knowing--just not knowing. "You wanna help me break the bells?" She asked suddenly.

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion, cocking his head to the side a bit as he looked at her. "Break the bells?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"I thought you liked the bells." He reminded her. "Just like sunsets and moon lit walks, and all that crap.." He trailed. "You said those are the same people, who like bells, didn't you?" He questioned.

"Yes I did." She nodded, verifying.

Luke looked at her, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

Of course she didn't.

"Then why do you wanna break them?" He asked.

"Because they annoy the hell outta me, let's go." She said while standing up, snatching the burger in her left hand as she did.

She stopped in the foyer to grab her coat. "You coming?" She asked when she saw that Luke wasn't behind her.

Luke shook his head, taking a second to catch up before he stood up as well, following after her.

And off they went. Luke drove them in his truck, first stopping at the diner, because of course; she didn't have any tools at her place, so they made a quick pit stop there.

Lorelai finished her burger in record time, scarfing it down before they reached the diner. Luke had wanted her to wait in the car, but she said she was hungry and wanted that pie he promised her, so she followed him in, grabbing a piece of apple pie from the counter while he took off upstairs.

She wasn't too far behind though, taking the pie to go on a napkin, eating it as she climbed the stairs to his place--well his old place.

"Oh my god, this is the best--" Her voice came a sudden stopped as her eyes narrowed at what she saw when she reached the second floor.

Luke's apartment--well ex-apartment, as he claimed anyway, did not look like it had been vacated for the last two weeks. The bed wasn't made, there were dishes piling over the sink, some powder shake on the counter, mega man, Lorelai made a mental note to mock Luke about that later.

And then what really got her was what she saw on the couch.

His red and white flannel shirt, and not the bright red, the dark red, almost like blood red--it wasn't her favorite one, she wasn't too fond of blood, she liked the other one better, the bright red, but her top favorite was the blue and white one. She liked that it matched his eyes, brought out the color more, because he eyes just weren't blue, they were green; green-blue, and that shirt brought out the blue, almost changed the color to blue-green-but that white and dark red shirt was laying across the couch. The white and dark red shirt that he had worn the day before yesterday.

Cocking to her head to the side, Lorelai gave the shirt a curious look, wondering what it was doing lying across the couch, among other dirty clothes-at least she assumed they were dirty, because they were just thrown around, and unlike her, Luke was a neater person, he put his clean clothes away. She thought, if he had been living with Nicole, the shirt wouldn't be there, it would either be in his hamper, or his drawer, or even at his new place. Why would it just be lying around? She asked herself. It looked to be like he had taken it off before going to sleep, and then just thrown it aside, leaving to clean for another day, because he was just too tired to make it to the hamper. It didn't look like he had taken it off at Nicole's-no, his place, Lorelai mentally corrected herself, and then brought it home to be washed. She started wondering what any of those clothes were doing there. It didn't make sense in her head. Didn't they have a washing machine? She asked herself. Wouldn't he do his laundry there? Did Nicole do it for him?

_"Apparently not." _She thought_. _

"Ready?" Luke asked, breaking her from her thoughts as he passed her, tool box in hand and ready to go.

Lorelai nodded, plastering a smile to her face as she turned to follow him.

She stopped in the doorway, casting one last glance in the apartment, just to make sure that what she saw was real.

She sighed with relief when she realized that it was.

They got to the church in no time, just having to drive down the block, which would have been a walk instead, but Lorelai complained about the cold and Luke couldn't take it anymore, so they just hopped in his truck, and they drove the less than twenty seconds, then they were at the church.

When they got there, they hit a minor road block, finding that the church doors were closed and locked, but after pulling out her never used gym card and sliding it through the slit between the door and the frame, Lorelai was able to open it and they went on in and did what they came to do.

There was a bit of a snag, when Lorelai brought up Luke's living arrangement and starting asking him why he had told her he had moved, when clearly, he didn't, and Luke explained his actions; justifying why he had spent the previous night home, saying that Nicole was sick, and Lorelai caught on that he had said home, and Luke corrected himself saying that he meant his old place, and they went on for a few minutes until the Reverend came in and interrupted them.

And like that the subject was dropped.

Once the reverend was gone, Luke wordlessly turned around and went up to complete the task they had came there to do.

Having broken the bells the first time, years ago, Luke knew what to do now, so it didn't take him long at all, not even ten minutes, until Lorelai heard him trudging down the stairs, his tool box clanging against the narrow walls as he went.

"Done?" She asked when she saw him.

"Yup." Luke nodded. "I'll take you home." He told her while moving past her.

"Wait!" She called.

Luke stopped, his face questioning as he turned to look at her.

"I wanna see your place."

"What?" He asked, not sure he heard her right.

"Your townhouse." She clarified. "I wanna see it."

"Now?" It was just nine and while that wasn't too late to most, to him it was late enough, considering the time he had to wake up everyone morning and with the time it would take to get there and back--about twenty minutes each way--he wouldn't get home until around ten, give or take a few minutes. Depending on how long they stayed.

Lorelai nodded.

"But Nicole's probably there--"

"We don't have to go in," she shook her head. "I just want to see your house. I wanna see where you live, I just--please?" She begged. She didn't like not knowing where he lived, not having seen it, even if he was hardly there; she still wanted to know where her best friend lived.

Luke sighed. He knew he hurt her. He knew keeping that from her wasn't the smartest thing and he wasn't exactly sure why he did, he just didn't want to tell her, that was all he knew, but now, seeing her beg him to take her there, he just couldn't say no. If this would help make it up to her, then he would do it, no matter how late.

"Come on," he said, jerking his chin towards the door. "I'll take you."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled, picking up her pace a bit more to keep up with him.

_.. to be continued... _

_Please Please __**REVIEW!!**_


	7. You Broke Down Every Part Of Me

Even if It's Twisted

**Even if It's Twisted... Chapter Seven... You Broke Down Every Part Of Me...**

**A/N-** As always, check those in boxes for your review responses : ) .

**And a thank you to Rover for beta-ing!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!**

_"We don't have to go in," she shook her head. "I just want to see your house. I wanna see where you live, I just--please?" She begged. She didn't like not knowing where he lived, not having seen it, even if he was hardly there; she still wanted to know where her best friend lived._

_Luke sighed. He knew he hurt her. He knew keeping that from her wasn't the smartest thing and he wasn't exactly sure why he did, he just didn't want to tell her, that was all he knew, but now, seeing her beg him to take her there, he just couldn't say no. If this would help make it up to her, then he would do it, no matter how late_

_"Come on," he said, jerking his chin towards the door. "I'll take you."_

_"Thank you." Lorelai smiled, picking up her pace a bit more to keep up with him._

Luke nodded, giving her a small smile as he waited for her to catch up to him. He was a little unsure about this, knowing that they could very possibly run into Nicole, even just waiting outside. She spent a lot of her time working, and if she was coming home late, she was sure to see them parked right outside if she was going in. He just wouldn't know how to explain it. Of course there was nothing to explain, just showing his house; his place of residence, to his friend. That's all. But even so, he didn't know why he had a bad feeling about it.

"Luke?" Lorelai called from the door.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts that were floating around. He knew he owed at least this much to Lorelai. What he did wasn't fair.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized, then quickly jogged the few paces to get to her.

Lorelai smiled, holding the door open, and then closing it behind him once they both had left.

The snow was falling at a steady rate as Luke drove them through town. And while normally, that beautiful white powder would make a smile spread across Lorelai's face, tonight, it didn't. She was nervous, anxious, and a little apprehensive about this whole thing. She was starting to second guess her decision to do this; see Luke's apartment. Because it wasn't just Luke's. He shared it with someone else, with Nicole. The woman who was technically, to the state of Connecticut, his wife. He wasn't single. He was living with a woman. He was married. Her best friend was married and off living somewhere else. Not even in town, not even in the next town over, but at least a good twenty minutes away, give or a take a few minutes. She was used to him living right in town, right in the center of town. And now he didn't. Now he was living with his wife. _Wife. _She didn't know if she was ready for this. She didn't know if she was ready to see his other life. That life he shared with another woman. The whole situation was a little scary for her and she couldn't fully understand it.

Usually, Luke didn't touch the radio when he was driving. Most of the stations on his radio weren't all that clear anyway, and he just didn't have the patience to go through channel after channel, looking for something that was at least half way decent, but tonight, he immediately reached for that knob to turn the radio on. He knew silence would only let his mind go back to thinking; thinking about all the ways this could go horribly wrong. He knew Nicole didn't like Lorelai all that much, the woman was all he talked about on their first date, and that didn't go over too well with Nicole. And he knew, if Nicole saw them sitting in the car together, late at night--well he could only imagine how Nicole would take that. He knew this, but he also knew he had to make this situation right, that's why he said yes to Lorelai. And so to keep his warning thoughts away, Luke started fiddling around with the radio the second his key was in that ignition.

Lorelai was a bit confused with his actions. She knew he didn't like dealing with the radio, that's why she usually took over whenever they drove together, even in his car. She would be the one to reach for the knob. She was the one to go back and forth between channels, searching for the right song. And when that got to be annoying, she would slip in a CD. Even some of hers have come to stay in his truck, having been there so many times. To her, that was part of the whole driving experience; the tunes. The music. Opening up all the windows and blasting the radio as loud as it could go. It annoyed the hell out of Luke, but she told him time and time again, that it was part of the experience. It never really sunk in.

But now, now he was turning the dial; static filling the car as he passed station after station.

Lorelai started to think that maybe he was nervous too.

She let him handle the radio himself all through Stars Hollow and part of Woodmere, until, not even five minutes into their journey, he groaned in frustration.

"Hey Luke?" She asked tentatively

"Yeah?" He answered, keeping his focus on the damn radio.

"You want me to look for something?" She offered.

The man sighed, dropping his hand from the knob and bringing it back to the wheel as he nodded.

Lorelai smiled and immediately reached to take over.

Of course, her offer wasn't much help to the cause. His hand or hers, the stations were still just static, with the faint sound of music sometimes poking through. But she didn't give up though. During that entire drive, the whole 26 minutes of it, she kept her fingers poised around that knob. She must have circled the stations forty times, but still, she knew she was nervous, and she suspected Luke was too, so she didn't let silence fill the truck, not even for a second. Luke didn't complain about the noise. He really didn't care if it was music or not, he really just needed something to distract him. At first, the offending sound bothered him, but then it kind of soothed him in a way. Just focusing on the road, and if his mind strayed; went to that place for even a second, he focused on that static. It worked, so he didn't complain. And neither did Lorelai. She was busy looking for music, so that was enough distraction for her. She knew she could pop in one of the CD's that were buried somewhere in the glove compartment, but she didn't. She just stuck to the radio, needing to keep busy.

In fact, Lorelai was so distracted, that she didn't notice the car coming to a slow. Only did she look up when she heard Luke cough.

"So, uh, this is it." Luke said, tossing his hand to the window beside him

And that's when Lorelai noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore. She quickly brought her head up and turned her attention to the left, leaning forward a bit to see over Luke.

What she saw surprised her. She just couldn't picture it; she wasn't expecting to find this. Yes, he said townhouse, but it really was a _town house._ Things just weren't computing. Luke Danes didn't live in a townhouse. He lived in an apartment, a very small apartment, an apartment that was fit for one person. This, what she was seeing now, the townhouse, it clearly was fit for more than one person.

Luke immediately looked up to the second floor, the left window to be exact, where the bedroom was, and he sighed a breath of relief when he found that it was dark. He had already seen Nicole's car in the drive away, and finding that she was out for the night just let allowed him to relax.

There silence for a few minutes. Lorelai just couldn't take her eyes away from the house, and Luke was unsure of what to say, until finally, more than ten minutes had gone by without a word uttered between them.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned after watching her for a moment. Her face fallen, and the smile gone.

Just seeing it, seeing the house, it made all the more real. It made Lorelai realize something.

"You know, if I knew you then, when I was looking for a house, you would have been involved in the process, you would have been with me when I moved in. You would have come over to--I mean I get it was you and Nicole, but you didn't even--you just--" Lorelai shook her head, bringing her watery eyes down to her lap.

Luke didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He regret his decision to keep the house from her and he just really couldn't understand why he did it in the first place, but he couldn't take that back now. What's done is done.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, I should have told you." He said helplessly.

"It's okay." She shook her head, keeping her face away from his site as she wiped at her watery eyes, making sure no tears had escaped. She took in a quick, quiet breath, then looked up at him. "Really, it's okay, I'm fine." She assured him, nodding through her words. "Can you take me home now?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you home." Luke nodded as he quickly reached to put the truck in drive, his eyes lingering on her for a moment before they focused on the surroundings outside of the dashboard.

This time there was no static accompanying them on their journey .Just silence. Mind numbing silence.

_Next Morning..._

Unable to get much sleep, Lorelai had woken up before her alarm, and instead of turning over like she normally would have, in an effort to get more sleep, at five thirty in the morning, she got up to get ready for work. About an hour earlier than she normally would too. The time varied. Sometimes she would be up at sixty thirty, if she had a meeting, or had to be in early for some reason, other times at seven, or even seven thirty, if she had to be in by nine. Though usually, her alarm was buzzing at seven. Which was the time she was walking out of her house today, although she didn't make it very far, when she gasped in surprise at what she saw on her lawn.

Yesterday, her and Luke had been fighting for some time and she had found him shoveling her driveway. So of course, she thought that was him trying to make up for what happened. She came to learn that he was more of an actions-speak-louder-than words- kinda guy. So naturally, she went out there to thank him, and that just led to a bigger fight, and Luke left in a huff, not finishing shoveling. But apparently he had come back, sometime in the middle of the night, to finish the job, and then some. Not only was her drive clear, but the path leading to it, as well as the path leading to her porch, and the porch itself, was snow free. Not a while flake in site. And sitting in the middle of her lawn, propped against her mail box, was the shovel he had lent her, with a piece of paper taped to it. Curiously, Lorelai approached the shovel.

When she reached it, she carefully tore the paper from the object, bringing it closer to her face to read.

_-Keep it, even though you hardly use it. I got one at home, it works fine. Although the handle's not doing so good, guess I should get that fixed because I'm sure I'll be doing this again next time it snows. Just like I always do. That will never change. _

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled as she carefully folded up the note. She knew what shovel he was talking about. She saw it propped up against the wall next to his closet yesterday.

.. to be continued...

Please Please **REVIEW**


	8. It's Not Right

**Even If It's Twisted... Chapter Eight... It's Not Right...**

A/N- Like always, check those inboxes, and to, **lilkiz1**, and **xcanncx, **who reviewed ann. **Thank you!! **

**Chapter Eight...**

_Luke's Diner..._

"Caesar! Where's that grilled Cheese?!" Lane called as she hurried around the busy diner, taking order after order, trying to work her way through the crowd without missing anyone.

"Whoa, careful." Luke cautioned when his co-worker nearly bumped into him as she passed by, two hot cups of coffee in her hands.

"Sorry Luke." The woman winced as she made a beeline for Babette's table.

"Thanks doll." The older woman smiled, excepting the cup from her, then setting it back down on the table before she went back to the newspaper article she was reading.

"You're welcome." Lane said quickly, flashing the older woman a quick smile before she moved on to the next table, her order pad and pencil poised and ready to go the second she left Babette's table

"Grilled cheese!" Caesar yelled from the kitchen as he slid the plate onto the other side of the counter so it could be picked up.

"Got it!" Luke called, just as the phone rang.

"Luke's." He answered while holding his arm out to Lane who was running towards him, ready to take the plate.

"I need a date."

"What?"

"A date, I need a date." The voice repeated. "My parents have a charity dinner tonight and I'm not allowed to go unless I have a date to escort me, because apparently, my parents are short on people- weird, I know, out of all those robotic, Stepford housewives and their husbands, the Gilmore's are short on buts, but not chairs. And while not going may seem like a perfectly good alternative, it isn't. If I don't go to this thing, she will get her snobby DAR friends to ambush me in the middle of the night because that's when I'll be most vulnerable; it will be dark, I'll be asleep, its the perfect opportunity!" She exclaimed. "They'll bring their mafia-like husbands- notice I said like, because those man are too sissy to even lift a hammer- who will bring their hired help who will have very expensive, very shiny guns, to kill me with! And then they'll bury me somewhere far, far away and no one will ever know what happened to Lorelai Gilmore!- Well except you because I just told you their plan, which I probably shouldn't have done, because they'll go after you now because you know too much and-"

"-So you need someone to go with you to a charity diner for your parents?" Luke summed up, interrupting her rambling before it went on any further."

"Yes." Lorelai nodded, sighing out a breath.

Luke winced at the idea. While he had never been to something like that, Lorelai had told him plenty of stories leaving him wanting to stay far away from them. "I don't know." He dragged while bringing his free hand to adjust the baseball cap on his head. "Isn't this gonna be a suit and tie thing?"

" Yes, but you can take the jacket off the second we sit down." She said quickly, hoping that would help her case. "Please Luke," Lorelai begged "I know this isn't your thing, it isn't mine either, but if you don't come, I'm going to have to get a sex change operation, change my name and move to Russia. Now I know I annoy you sometimes, but you like me right? Well enough that you don't want me moving to Russia for the rest of my life?"

"_You have no idea." _Luke thought_. "_Well yeah, but-"

"-No, don't say but, but isn't good, but always means no." Lorelai shook her head. "Come on Luke, please, I really need you tonight."

And there it was. The kiss of death. With those words, Luke was a goner.

Luke sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed as her foot pressed on the gas petal, having just been given a green light to go. "I'll pick you up at five thirty, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He said while dodging out of the way so Lane could get to the plate Casear just put out.

"Bye Luke- oh and my window, please don't forget. One more minute in that icy tundra and I'm gonna turn into a human Popsicle."

Luke smiled. "I'll get it fixed today. You're gonna be out for the day, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, going desk hunting for the Inn, aren't I adventurous?." She grinned.

"Oh yeah." Luke nodded, smiling. "Key still in the same place?"

"You mean in the same place that it's been for the last seven years, yes." Lorelai laughed. "Bye Luke, enjoy your last hours of freedom before I expose you to the world of the rich and snobby. I'll promise, you'll never be the same." She teased.

"Bye, Lorelai." Luke said, and before putting the phone back on the receiver, his fingers worked to dial another number.

"Hey Nicole... yeah, work's good, busy... no, that's why I'm calling, I need to cancel tonight. Things are really busy around here and Lane couldn't come in, so I'm stuck working her shift later, I'll probably won't be done until late, and I got early delivery's tomorrow anyway, so we'll just have dinner another night, okay?... yeah, I'll see ya later... bye."

And with that done, Luke went to go back to his work.

"Yeah, we'll just reschedule our one year anniversary dinner, no problem." Nicole said, both anger and sadness fueling inside of her as she hung up the phone.

_Later... Crap Shack..._

Lorelai smiled, pulling up to her driveway, she saw that Luke's truck was sitting ahead of her. He always kept his promises. He never went back on his word.

With that, Lorelai put her jeep in park, pulled her keys from the ignition, and left the car. Only did she stop to get the mail before going inside.

"So there this guy, Fred- late thirty's, decent on the eyes- whose a construction worker at the Inn, and he is always bumping into me, and when he turns to say I'm sorry, he's got this smug look in his eyes, like he's not sorry! Like he's purposely trying to get his ass to touch mine every time I walk by! Which leads me to believe that he is oh -so- subtly trying to hit on me, so maybe I should have asked him to go with me tonight, then I wouldn't have to expose you to the evil that awaits you." Lorelai smiled as she walked through the front door, stopping in the foyer to sort out the mail.

"Ow! Damn it!" Luke cursed.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, worriedly as she quickly turned to go into the living room.

"Fine." He answered shortly as he wrapped part of his shirt around his hand.

"What happened? She asked once she reached him.

"I'm fixing your window."

Lorelai gasped, her eyes looking down to find that part of his shirt was covered in blood. "Oh my God! You cut yourself!"

"Glass was broken." Luke answered duly as he looked up to meet her eyes.

Lorelai nodded, frowning at the hazy look in his eyes. "Yes, hence the need for fixing." She nodded, narrowing her eyes in curiosity. "I'm sorry, are you drunk?"

Luke laughed at the accusation. "I am not drunk. I don't get drunk."

"Really?" Lorelai asked skeptically. She knew he never got drunk- not that she had seen anyway, but now, well he looked drunk.

"I had some beer- beers." He corrected himself. "More than one." He held up a finger to show her number. "A few." He shrugged, not sure exactly how many he had. "And then I came here and climbed your tree."

"You climbed my tree?" She asked.

"And I fell out of your tree."

Lorelai furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering why even drunk Luke, decided to climb her tree, but she could get those answers later. "Let's sit down." She said while putting her hands on his shoulder to guide him to the couch.

"I landed flat on my back. I felt like Kirk."

Gently, she pushed down on him to get him to sit, and then once he was down, she turned to the kitchen. "Hold your hand up in the air." Lorelai instructed as she walked away.

Doing as he was told, Luke held his hand up. "And then I climbed back up the tree. This time I made it. I got in. Sorry about the lamp." He apologized. "I'm always breaking your lamps."

"You know, Luke, you could have broken your neck." Lorelai frowned at the thought as she approached him with a pack of band aids in one hand and a cold wash cloth in the other.

"But it would have been all right if I had. I would have fixed it, because that's what I do; I fix things. Even when they don't want to be fixed."

"Let me see your hand." Lorelai said, jerking her chin towards his arm while she pulled out a band aid from the box.

"Why?"

"Because it's bleeding and I need to look at it." She explained.

Luke nodded, lowering his hand so she could see.

"Ew! Gross!" She exclaimed, slamming her eyes shut and turning her head the other way.

"It's fine, leave it." Luke told her.

"I can't leave it, it's cut." She said, not wanting him to bleed anymore.

Luke grinned when he felt the cold wash cloth rubbing against the inside of his arm. "That's my wrist."

Lorelai turned to look at what she was doing. "Oh, sorry." She apologized with a smile.

"You're very good at this." He commented, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't like blood okay?"

"So leave it alone.

"No, I can't leave it." Lorelai said stubbornly, taking a moment longer to clean up the blood, than once she was satisfied, she went to reach for the band aid she had pulled out earlier. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked gently, while spreading the Barbie band aid over his skin.

Luke shook his head. "Nothing." He said while standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix the window." He said while pointing a thumb at the unfinished job.

"Forget the window." Lorelai said.

"I can't forget the window. I made a promise and I'm the reliable guy who helps everbody out whether they like it or not."

"What?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Luke nodded. "Nothing I can do about it, just the way I am. It is my big problem. Didn't know it was my big problem until today, but now I know. It is my big problem." He said while, then looked down at his hand. "Got a handful of Barbie." He laughed at himself.

"Luke, what happened today?" Lorelai asked, wanting to know who put these thoughts in his head.

"Today, I found out what a big, dumb, idiot guy I am. Just an imposing, judgemental know-it-all who blows around yelling and complaining and screwing up everybody's else's life."

Lorelai frowned. "I hardly think you're-"

"-I'm dumb." He finished for her. "Yeah, not like Jess. Jess is smart. You know, he doesn't care about anybody, not like I care about you. He just takes care of himself."

Lorelai's mouth widened a bit into a smile, but her eyes still frowning. "Did you and Jess have a thing?" She asked.

"He informed me that I am nothing but an unwelcomed burden to everyone around me." He laughed.

"Luke, that's not true.'

"Yes, it is." He insisted. "Maybe you should take that guy, what's his name? Ted- Red- bread." Luke laughed.

"No, Luke, stop it." She said firmly while standing up to get to where he was, next to the window. "You know that's not true, you know it." She insisted. "You know I care about you too." She said gently. "You know i appreciate everything you do for me. _Everything." _She emphasized. "You're always there for me Luke, for me and Rory, you're always there." She smiled. "You are not an idiot, and you do not screw up people's lives, far from it." She said firmly. "Luke, Jess is just an unhappy kid. He's angry. He doesn't mean the things he says, you can't take them to heart."

Luke sighed, taking her words in.

"Listen, why don't you hang out here and rest for a little while, okay?" She asked while gripping her hands around his arm to lead him back to the couch. "I'm gonna go get you a real band aid."

"I like the Barbie ones." He shook his head.

Lorelai smirked. "Yes, honey, but the other kids will beat you up if they see you with one of those." She smiled, while leaning over to pat his arm. "I'll be right back." She promised.

"Hm." Luke nodded while leaning his head agianst the back cushion of the couch,

_Town Square..._

Lorelai was a woman on a mission, not stopping for a second to say hello to anyone as she made a beeline for Gypsy's.

"Jess!" She yelled when she zeroed in on her target.

Jess turned his head to look at the voice who was calling him. He sighed when he saw that it was Lorelai.

"You've been here less than twenty-four hours and already I wanna kill you." She said angrily while approaching him.

"What did I do to you?" Jess asked

"All that crap you said to Luke-"

"-What crap?" Jess interupted

"Don't act stupid, you know what you said to Luke." She told him. "A man who has done nothing but support you and try to help you, and that's what he gets in return, what is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly while turning his head away from her.

"You do know what I'm talking about." She shot back. "Why would you do that. What an incredibly insensitive, mean-spirited-"

"Oh, drop it, you're not his wife, why are you out here fighting his battle, huh?"

"No, I'm not his wife." She said, saying the word with disgust. "His _wife, _ wouldn't do this. She wouldn't stand here,wasting her time, trying to figure out why her husband's nephew is being such an ass to his uncle. He tried to help you Jess, why don't you understand that. He _tried_."

"Stop, this has nothing to do with Luke, it's about Rory, and you know it." Jess said, shaking his head at her.

"No, this is not about Rory. This is about Luke. Don't you have an ounce of senseitiviy in that thick of head of yours or are you so mad at the entire world that you don't care who you hurt?" She asked, not ready to back down.

"And I suppose we're still not talking about Rory?" He grinned.

"Wow, a second, "Rory," in ten seconds. You sure have Rory on the brain. I wonder why that is."

"You started this!" Jess yelled.

"Is that why you came back here? Are you still hung up on her Jess? Is that why you came back?"

"No." He answered shortly.

"Good." She said firmly. "Because she is over you. She has moved on and she is very happy."

"Please hurry up so I can get the hell out of here." He said, turning to Gypsy who was busy under his car.

"I second that." Lorelai said before turning on her heel to leave.

... To Be Continued...

Please Please **REVIEW**


	9. It's Twisted, Messed up

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Nine... It's Twisted, Messed up**

_**Authors Note- **_

Okay a few things here.

First, does anyone know of any websites where I can get clips from Gilmore girls episodes? Before I used Gilmorefan dot com, but the site is gone. And I have all these songs that would go great with Gilmore girls, especially Luke and Lorelai, and no where to get clips from, so if anyone could help me out with that, that would be awesome : )

Second, with Life of the Rich meets Life of the not so Rich, I am deleting that story tomorrow if no one can give me a definite yes or no whether they want to take it over or not, so please, please, if you want the story, let me know by the end of the day tomorrow. Thank you.

Third, okay, I have I think maybe four or five Gilmore girls story ideas up on my site, you may have seen them, the homepage link on my fan fic page will take you there, and I do plan on doing all of the one shot ideas, but the story ideas there that I have, while I love them, I just don't think I have time for them. I have so many things going right now, and I've noticed that, well at least with the authors that I follow, there haven't been many updates on the site lately, so if anyone is interested in any of those story ideas and wants to take them and run with them, please let me know, you can have them. Maybe some new ideas will get people going_. _

And a thank you to, **Lilkiz1, **who reviewed under ann, **Thank you!! I'm glad you're still loving it and I'm sorry for much of the orignial dialogue that was in the last chapter, I don't think that will happen agian. : )**

And now on with the main event

**Chapter Nine...**

When Lorelai made it home with the new, more masculine band aids, she found Luke sound asleep on her couch. Quietly, she put the box down on the coffee table, and reached to cover Luke with the throw that was tossed over the back of the couch. She smoothed it over his body carefully, not wanting to wake up. Drunk or not, the man was at least very tipsy, and she knew some sleep would do him good- granted he would wake up with a pounding headache, but still, sleep would be good. And with the pounding headache, she knew there would be more, so with that thought, Lorelai quickly ran upstairs to get some supplies.

She grabbed the small waste basket from the bathroom, for obvious reasons, then snatched the advil bottle from the shelf in the bathroom.

With those items in hand, she went back to the first floor, turning away from the living room to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, then heading back to the living room.

She then set up everything up within reach, for when Luke would wake up. The trash can was put down in front of the couch, while everything else was placed on the coffee table, where he could see it.

When Lorelai was finished, she took a step back to see everything, wanting to make sure nothing was forgotten. She sighed when she realized that she still had a few errands to run, and she had also planned to stop by at Sookie's to discuss a few budget problems that were arising. She didn't want to leave Luke, but she knew she had to get these things done, and she suspected that those eyes of his wouldn't open up for at least a few hours.

Her mind debated the subject for a few minutes, when finally, she just decided to go, but not before grabbing a pen and paper to jot down a note for Luke.

_Hey Sleepy head, _

_So much for not being drunk, huh? Guess those beers got the best of you, but don't worry, I won't tell. Wouldn't want to ruin that non- drinking, rep you've got going. _

_Anyway, I just ran to do a few things for the Inn, I should be back before you wake up, but encase I'm not, everything you should need is right here, and if there's anything else- well you've been here before, you know where everything is, feel free to find it. _

_I have my cell, call if you need me_

_Lorelai_

After doing a quick scan of the note, Lorelai lifted the band aid box, and slid the paper onto the table before putting the box back, and with that done, she turned to the door.

Before leaving though, she cast a quick glance at Luke, smiling at the site of his sleeping body. She hoped he was at peace, not like he was just ten minutes ago.

And after a quick pause to lock the door behind her, Lorelai took off.

While normally, Lorelai could go on shopping for hours, this time she managed to spend under twenty minutes in one of the many furniture stores that were located in Hartford. Of course, shoes and clothing were her specialty; she could spend days, if alloted, in the mall, going from store to store, buying stilettos and hip huggers, but even a furniture store could put a good dent in her day. Not this day though; not this time.

Lorelai was careful to keep watch of the clock while talking to a saleswoman at the furniture store, wanting to know more about a couch that she thought would look good across from the reception area. She found herself only half listening to everything the woman had to say, and after a few minutes, Lorelai politely excused herself, knowing that the seventeen minutes she spent there was more than enough time, especially considering how long of a drive it took to get there, would take to get back, and of course, she still had to stop by Sookie's.

With a business card in hand, Lorelai left the store, going around back to the parking lot where she left her jeep.

As soon as she was in, she pulled out her phone from her purse. She sighed a breath of relief when she found that there were no missed calls.

Luke was a grown man. Lorelai knew he was perfectly capable of handling himself if ever drunk, but she didn't like the idea of him waking up alone, probably with the nagging feeling to throw up. Aside from that disgusting her, she just hated how things were left when he fell asleep. Everything Jess said to him, it made her want to smack the little punk right across the face. He always just shot his mouth off, never once stopping to think of the effect his words may have on people. Luke did everything in his power to put him on the right path, and still, Jess never once showed his uncle any gratitude. All Luke got back were lies. And he was left thinking he failed his nephew. Lorelai hated that, she absolutely hated that he thought he was at fault.

She just needed to be there when he woke up. She needed to be able to tell sober Luke that everything Jess said was bull shit. Everything. Not a word of it was true.

After spending just over a half hour driving home, and about that much time at Sookies, it was just five thirty when Lorelai was pulling into her driveway.

The very second the engine was off, Lorelai grabbed her keys from the ignition, flung her door open, and jogged the path to her porch and up the steps.

She was about to call out Luke's name when she stopped herself just in time, realizing that Luke could still be sleeping, and with that thought, she quietly crept through the foyer to peak into the living room.

Luke was right where she left him, sound asleep on the couch.

Lorelai smiled, walking further into the room, dropping her coat on the arm of the chair as she did. Then she glanced up at the clock for a quick time check. It was just after five thirty. She knew six thirty would be the latest she could leave, that giving her about an hour to get ready, although she was almost sure she wouldn't need that much time, but one thing she was positive about was that Luke was not coming with her to her to this thing tonight. Even if he woke up in time, he wasn't going to come. She wouldn't do that to him. He had been through enough today, she wasn't about to feed him to the dogs. Going to this dinner would just make things worse, and Luke didn't need that right now. She did hope though, that he would wake up before she left. She couldn't stand going if he was still asleep. She would worry about him the whole night. The emotionally state he was in, it wasn't good. And of course, she needed to talk to him.

Lorelai sighed, bringing her gaze down to Luke. She frowned when she saw that some of the blanket had fallen from his torso.

Carefully, she rounded the coffee table, then took a few steps to line up with his stomach. She reached her hand out and grasped the edge of the pink blanket, pulling it up higher so it rested across his chest. She let her eyes scan over his body and frowned when she saw his baseball cap on his head, the top tilting up, lifting from his forehead.

Lorelai thought twice before trying to pry it from his head, not wanting the movement to wake up, but it didn't look very comfortable, so as careful as could be, she lifted the hat from his head, and pulled out , gently putting the blue hat on the table, next to everything else.

Just as she was about to walk away to go upstairs, she saw that his boots were on his feet.

Now she knew Luke wasn't a light sleeper, but after prying those boots from his feet, she discovered just how deep of a sleeper he could be. When the man was out, he was dead to the world. The only thing that told her otherwise, was the steady rise of fall of his chest with each breath he took.

She stopped for a moment, at the base of the stairs, to make sure he was still asleep, and after a long minute, Lorelai turned to trudge up the stairs.

After finishing the last one, Lorelai rounded the corner to get to her room. It was a mess, as usual. Clothes thrown everywhere, mis match shoes in every corner, the contents of her sewing box spread out over her table, next to a mannequin with a line of measuring tape around the neck. Her bed was unmade, last nights p.j's rolled up and mixed up in the blanket. And like always, her closet doors were open wide, reveling her wardrobe.

Her eyes narrowed as she approached the clothes. There weren't very many new items in there. For the past year or so, she hadn't been getting very much income. When the Independence Inn first closed down, she did receive some severance pay for the following months, but after that, nothing. Her and Rory went off to Europe using the money they had saved up, and when she came back, she was living off of the remaining money she had saved away in her bank account. Then, thankfully, Sookie came along with the idea to start a catering business, and they had quite a few jobs, so that brought it some money, always just when she was about to run out. But then, Sookie had Davy, and now, money was tight, in fact tighter than tight. She didn't have very much stored away to begin with, just over a thousand, and now she was down to a few hundred. Not only was she running out of everyday money, but she was also running out of money for the Inn. It was really starting to scare her, but she tried her best to put it to the back of her mind, but standing here now, seeing the contents of her closet, well it just reminded her how long it had been since she went shopping for a new outfit. Which led to her thinking how much money she left to spend. Which led her to think how much longer Tom and his workers would go on before they realized that, lately, there hadn't been much money coming there way.

Not wanting to give it another thought, Lorelai just reached it and grabbed whatever her hand touched.

About a half hour later, Lorelai was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, frowning at the reflection that starred back at her.

She was wearing her brown long sleeve dress that came just above her knees. She had purchased it at least three years ago, a fact that was pointed out to Lorelai a few weeks ago, at Friday night dinner, when her mother saw her wearing it. Emily had been oh-so-subtly, hinting to her daughter that she update her wardrobe for at least a couple of months now. And every time she did, Lorelai just did her best to smile, trying to deny her mother's words. She tried not to let it bother her, but it was more than clothes. She was in trouble. On the verge of serious trouble.

And she was stretching herself pretty thin too. She knew she hadn't been looking her best lately. She just always looked tired, worn out. Her hair was getting so long. Tonight, she wasn't even going to bother with it, just deciding to let it hang in loose curls. She just hadn't had much time for anything. She's been going in twenty different directions, trying to get everything done. She knew she needed a hair cut, but right now, she just didn't have the time or money. She needed a lot of things right now that she just didn't have the time or money for.

How she was right now; not at her worst, but damn close to it, would have to do.

Sighing, she flipped the light switch while leaving the bathroom.

As she went down the hall, she glanced up at the clock, taking note of the time. It was just after six. For once, she would be on time.

She took no more than five minutes her room, gathering a few items to toss in her purse, then she left to head downstairs.

A smile took over her face when she found Luke sitting awake on the couch. His hands covering his face as he shook his head, probably trying to rid of the sleep.

"Hey, you're up."

Luke's hands fell and his mouth turned up into a small smile as he looked up at Lorelai. "You're all dressed up." He commented, noticing the dress she had on.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I got that dinner tonight, remember." She said, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh, your parents dinner!" Luke exclaimed, his body jumping up from the couch. "What time is it? I'll go home and change real quick, then we can go." He eyes frantically looking around for his shoes.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere buddy." Lorelai smiled as she moved to get him to sit back down.

"But you said you need someone to go with you, or you're gonna have to move to China, or Poland.. or something like that." Luke's face confused as he stopped, trying to remember what she had said.

"Russia." Lorelai laughed. "And Luke, you've been through enough today, I'm not gonna make you get all dressed up and go to this thing with me, trust me, I'm saving you here." She tried to assure him.

"But your mom, she-"

"- Will just have to deal, now come on, sit back down." Lorelai said while putting her hands on his shoulders, forcing his legs to bend so he could sit.

"Lorelai-" He tried to argue.

"No, don't Lorelai me." She smiled. "You're always helping me Luke, now just let me help you, I promise, it doesn't have to become a trend or anything, but let me do this."

Luke sighed, letting his body fall back against the couch.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking before. I never get drunk."

"Nothing to be sorry for Luke, it happens to the best of us." She said while twisting open the lid to the Advil bottle. "Here, take this." She handed the pill to him and once it left her hand, she reached to give him the water bottle. "Listen Luke, what Jess said before, it was stupid. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't." She shook her head. "You know that, you know that he's just not in a stable place and he's out to blame anyone he can. You tried, you tried so hard to help him, he didn't want any of it, so he's blaming you, but you're such a good person Luke, you've got such a good heart." She smiled, finding his eyes as he lowered the bottle.

He gave her a smile. "You're gonna be late." He said quietly while jerking his chin to the clock.

Lorelai turned around to find that it was a quarter after six.

"Damn my mother." Lorelai cursed while she hurried around the room to grab her keys that sat on the desk. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, okay?" She told him while craning her neck to look at him while her hands were busy pulling her chap stick from her purse. "It's only been a few hours, I don't think you're sober enough to drive anywhere." She grinned at him.

"I dont _think_ I need to drive to get home." He thought for a moment. "Nope, I don't." He concluded.

Lorelai laughed. "Well than I don't want you walking home. If I'm right, you've got one hell of a head ache right now."

"Yup." Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled while putting the cap back on the chap stick and tossing it back in her purse. "I shouldn't be late. No parties while I'm gone, you understand?" She smirked while heading for the foyer.

"Funny." Luke answered dryly.

"Bye Luke." She smiled while pulling her coat on. "And you better be here when I get back, or prepare to face the consequences." She warned him before leaving.

.. to be continued...

Please Please **REVIEW **


	10. Its Too Late Now To Save Him

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Ten... It's Too Late Now To Save Him**

**A/N- **A few quick things.

First, check those in boxes before reading.

Second, I made a new Luke/ Lorelai video to the song, Once in a Lifetime Love, by Keith Urban, which is up on youtube. My user name is Kaci33, please check it out : ).

Third, I update, The Eighth Season, so please check that out if you haven't already.

And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Ten...**

"Can I take your coat, ma'am?" A woman smiled, stopping Lorelai before she had a chance to enter the dining room.

"Yes, thank you." Lorelai nodded, hurrying to sip her coat from her body, then folding it over her arm to hand to the woman.

One of the many employees took Lorelai's coat, and in turn gave her a small piece of paper with a number on it, so she would be able to retrieve her coat when the dinner was over.

Lorelai gave the woman an appreciate nod before turning to the dinning hall. She took in a breath of preparation before walking in.

"Lorelai!" Emily's frantic voice called, the woman barreling through the crowd to get to her daughter.

"Hey mom." The younger Gilmore did her best to smile with pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, hurry up," Emily urged "Jason's waiting for you."

Lorelai's eyes instantly widened, her legs coming to a halt as she pulled back. "Jason?" She questioned. "Jason Stiles?" She asked, wanting to clarify.

Emily nodded. "Yes, he's your date for the evening." The older woman explained without giving her daughter a glance before she turned to leave, but Lorelai pulled on her mother's arm to stop her.

"Date?" She questioned. "But I _told_ you I would bring a date." Lorelai argued, wondering why her mother brought her father's business partner with her.

"Yes, you did." Emily's lips pressed to a thin line. "Which gave me the suspicion that you didn't have one."

Lorelai's brows knotted in confusion. "What?"

Emily sighed, already losing her patience. "If you had a date, then you wouldn't have agreed to come. I may not be completely informed of your life choices, but I do know that you wouldn't want to bring your date - if you had one- to this event. So I brought one for you, now come on, he's waiting."

Lorelai shook her head, refusing to move. "I had a date mom, you didn't need to get digger." She said the name was disgust.

"Is this date of yours invisible?" Emily asked, peering over Lorelai's shoulder. "Because I don't see him." Not a hint of doubt in her mind that she was right.

Lorelai let out a frustrated breath. "He couldn't come mom, he wasn't feeling good, so I told him to stay home.

Emily's lips turned to a knowing smile. "Of course." She nodded, placating her daughter.

"You don't believe me?" Lorlai asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Lorelai, I don't have time to argue with you right now, we both know you didn't have a date, now if you would please come on, we have a table to fill." Emily said with exaggerated patience.

"I am not lying mom!" Lorelai exclaimed, defending herself.

Emily looked over her shoulder nervously, grabbing her daughters arm and moving them to a more secluded area. Her voice was firm and low as she spoke, "Lorelai, please, this is going to be a long night as it is, and I already have a throbbing headache, so you will lower your voice and come inside, because I don't have the time to look for someone else to fill your seat, do you under-"

"-Luke!" She interrupted her mother. "Luke was my date, okay? I asked him to come with me tonight, but he got sick and _I_ made him stay home. He wanted to come anyway because he didn't want to let me down, but _I_ made him stay. Okay? Are you happy? I had a date." Lorelai finished firmly.

"Luke?" Emily questioned with wide eyes. "From that dinner you always go to?" Her face scrunching up in disgust.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes, from _that_ dinner." She said, mocking her mother's words.

"You were going to bring him?" Emily questioned. "What were you thinking?!" Her voice rising.

"I was thinking that you told me to bring a man, and Luke is a man."

"Have you been seeing him?" Emily asked quietly.

Lorelai was about to say no, the word on her breath, and her mouth ready to voice it, but instead, she thought better. "So what If I am?"

Emily pursed her face, giving her daughter a stern look. "What is wrong with you!?" She nearly yelled. "What could you possibly see in that man that would posses you to date him? He owns a diner for God sakes; a filthy diner where he probably serves road kill as the main course." Emily complained. "And every time I see him, he has that horrible hat on, and those cheep, five dollar discount flannel shirts. The man has no fashion sense or taste at all, which doesn't say very much about his upbringing." She went on, despite the daggers her daughter was throwing her. " And that business of his, if you could even call it that, must not make very much money. I can't imagine people are lining up to get the next dead raccoon that was run over on the highway the night before. You could do so much better than him Lorelai, if you just tried. Why you would lower yourself to his standards; to a man who wouldn't be able to provide for you, is beyond me. Is this really the kind of man you want as a step father or Rory? What are you thinking?!" She scolded.

Lorelai stood completely still for a moment, shocked by the brutality of her mothers words, which hovered in the air, floating around for a minute before she yanked her arm from her mother's grasp and turned to leave, ignoring Emily's calls as she went.

Emily's pleading voice faded more with every quickening step Lorelai took. She didn't care to hear another word her mother had to say. She didn't care that without her, there would be another empty seat at her mother's table. She didn't care that her mother could lose her tea spot over this. She just didn't care.

The way she talked about Luke, it made Lorelai angry. She had no right to say those things about him, that's how Lorelai felt as she kept her attention focused ahead of her, her legs taking long strides only to come to a quick and abrupt stop to hand in the paper she was given not five minutes ago, and get her coat back in exchange. She was moving again the second she got a grip on the material and was pulling her keys from the pocket before she even left the building.

Lorelai drove home frustrated and annoyed, but mostly pissed off. Belittling Luke like that, Lorelai was fully ready to spring on the defense and defend Luke until her face turned blue, but she knew her mother was a stubborn, hard headed woman, so instead, she pulled out the big guns. Missing that charity dinner would hurt Emily Gilmore more than anything she could say, and with the opportunity to fire back, Lorelai choose the equivalent of what the atomic bomb did to Hiroshima during the war. Her mother wouldn't recover or forgive her for this quickly. Emily Gilmore could hold a grudge like the best of em'. It was perfect.

Sighing with somewhat satisfaction, Lorelai pulled out her cell phone as she drove through Woodbridge, just two towns to go until she reached home; Litchfield and New London.

"Hello." Lane answered the land line to Rory's dorm.

"Hey Lane, its Lorelai, its Rory there?"

"Yeah, she's inside, I'll get her." Lane said and was just about to stand up to leave when she remembered something. "Wait, aren't you at a dinner for your parents?"

"I went, I saw, I left, and all in under five minutes."

"Oh," Lane's eyebrows quirked in confusion.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, things didn't go as smoothly as planned. Rory will fill you in after I tell her."

"Okay, I'll get it her."

A small smile took Lorelai's lips. "Thanks hon."

Only twenty seconds or so passed before she heard her daughter on the phone.

"What's wrong?" The younger Gilmore spoke into the receiver. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Why did you leave early?" The words fired in a panicked frenzy.

Lorelai smiled at her worried little girl. "Nothings wrong babe, I'm fine, your grandmother and I just weren't seeing eye to eye on something."

Rory's face relaxed a bit as she plopped down her bed. "What happened? And I assume this something wasn't just an everyday fight."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "It wasn't." She said. "I went there, dateless- first mistake- because Luke wasn't feeling well- whole other story, remind me to tell you about that one later- but I get there, and my mother says that Jason is waiting for me at the their table."

"Jason?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai nodded. "You met him once or twice at my parents house, he's working with your grandpa."

"Oh, digger." Rory nodded with realization. "The palpable vibe guy." She grinned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she tells me that she knew I wouldn't have a date, even though I clearly told her I would. So we go back and forth for a while, until finally, I crack and tell her that I planned on bringing Luke."

"Uh oh." Rory winced.

"Uh oh is an understatement." Lorelai said darkly. "When I told Luke to stay home, I planned on saving him from all that. There was no reason to expose him to that world if it wasn't absolutely necessary, and it wasn't, but I opened my big mouth and she said all these things about him and I just couldn't' take it. I turned around and left."

"What things?" Rory asked.

"Just bad things." Lorelai shook her head, not wanting to get into specifics. She didn't want her daughter to turn on her grandmother hyst because of what happened between them.

"Like what? Tell me." Rory pressed on.

Lorelai sighed. "Just things about who is he, his job, how he dresses, his family, things like that, and the woman had no mercy and I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't." Lorelai said sadly, although she was happy with the way she handed things, but even so.

"Why would she do that?" Rory demanded, her lips turning to frown. " Why would she say that? _How_ could she say that?" Her voice begging for some kind of explanation.

"Oh, babe," Lorelai sympathized. "I know, I'm mad too, but don't worry**, **your grandmother is facing the first round of consequences as we speak."

"The first?" Rory questioned.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai nodded. "Stay tuned, because there's more to come."

**...** to be continued...

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


	11. Piece by Piece

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Eleven... Piece by Piece**

Slowly, with careful steps, Lorelai walked up the stairs of her porch, a pair of heels dangling in her hands as she went.

Before going in, so she would know what to expect, Lorelai took a minor detour to peak into her living room. Her mouth fell open when she found that a perfect sheet of glass was covering her once broken window.

Her body spun around faster than she could blink, her hands fishing her keys from her purse as her legs dashed for the door. Her fingers jabbed the tiny metal key through the hole, unlocking it quickly to swing it open. And then she was off running, leaving the door wide open behind her.

gLuke!" She shouted, her voice booming through the empty house.

Carelessly she dropped her coat, purse, keys, and shoes, on the floor of the foyer, stepping over the discarded items to make a beeline for the living room.

Her face fell when she saw that Luke wasn't on her couch. All that was there was a pillow, the pink blanket she had tossed over his sleeping body earlier, and a note.

Lorelai's brows furrowed as she bent to pick up the piece of paper, it being from the Hello Kitty stationary pat that was on her desk, between her monkey lamp and the phone. As she brought the familiar paper closer to her face, she recognized the handwriting to be Luke's.

_Fixed your window. Those stupid band aids you had did nothing to hold up the saran wrap- which also did nothing. _

_Hope your parents thing went okay. You shoulda let me go with you, though. I was fine to fix the window, I woulda been fine to deal with your parents. _

_Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow. _

_And thanks Lorelai. I owe you one. _

Lorelai let out a relieved breath as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

With the letter in hand, she moved towards the window, her curious eyes roaming over the glass. She couldn't help but marvel at the job he had done. Not a piece of broken glass in sight. She lifted her hand, reaching out to run the pads of her fingers over the clear glass. It felt cold against her skin. She sighed.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." Her voice whispered.

Carefully, Lorelai folded up the note twice. Then she placed it on her desk, right over that Hello Kitty pad.

As she turned around, her eyes went to the clock on the wall. It was just before eight thirty. She realized she had been gone for almost 90 minutes.

Her gaze lingered on those numbers while her mind debated.

It took no more than a second before she turned, swiping her keys from the floor as she ran out the door.

_Diner..._

The Gilmore jeep slowed to a stop as the vehicle approached the diner. Lorelai ducked her head a bit so she could see out the windshield. He was just fliking the lights off when her eyes found him.

Luke let out a tired yawn as the room went dark, only the bit of light coming from the moon and the street lamps leaking in to catch his eyes, that being just enough to guide him past the curtain to his apartment. And just as his boots clanked against the first stair, he heard that familiar sound; the bell just above the door jingling .

His brows furrowed in confusion at the sound. The door should have been locked. He always made sure to lock up when he was going up for the night.

"Forget something?" A voice called, and Luke could hear the grin in her voice as she spoke.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned, pushing past the curtain to find Lorelai rounding the counter.

"Guess you don't take my threats very seriously, huh?" Her lips smiling as she looked at him "You could have stayed over Luke. I wanted you to. I didn't want you going home like that, and I really didn't want you to try and fix the my window again. Did you not learn your lesson the first time? Glass may be pretty and shiny, but it packs a punch around the edges." She grinned.

Luke sighed. "I was fine to go home. I think making it here in one piece proves that."

Lorelai shook her head. "I wasn't even gone for two hours, Luke, you couldn't have sobered up that quickly."

"I wasn't drunk, Lorelai, just a little tipsy, but the aspirin did the trick." He explained, his face tired.

Now it was Lorelai's turn to sigh. "If it had been me; if I came here drunk and upset, would you just let me home?" She asked.

"No." Luke shook his head, not having to think about it for even a second.

Lorelai's mouth fell, her lips turning to a frown. "And what? You think I wouldn't do the same for you?" She asked. "You think I don't care about your safety like you care about mine?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "I know you do, but I told you I was fine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have left." He argued.

"So me saying I'm fine; that would have gotten me a healthy bill to go home?" She asked, interested to see what his answer would be to that.

Luke didn't say anything, he just ducked his head.

Lorelai's face relaxed. "You're not being fair Luke," her voice low as she tried to find his gaze, but he wouldn't look up at her. "This is an equal thing here. We're friends. I care about you just as much as you care about me."

Luke let out an involuntary laugh. She had no idea what she was saying.

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Go home, Lorelai. I'll see ya tomorrow.' He turned to leave, but Lorelai shook her head, reaching out to grab his arm before he could go.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's so damn funny." Her tone of the verge of anger, and the intensity of it shocked Luke.

He sighed. He was too tired for this and his earlier headache had decided to, as of recently, make a reappearance.

"I meant nothing, Lorelai." He insisted. "It's late. I got deliverers in the morning. Go home." He sighed. "Coffee u'll be here, as always." He said tiredly. And then he turned to leave again, but the fingers around his arm tightened. He turned his head to look at her and saw that her lips were fixed in a line. She wasn't happy.

"Why would you do that?" She accused. "Why would you laugh when I say I care about you? What? Is that so crazy to believe? You think I just come her for your coffee? You think I'm just using you for your amazing cooking skills? You think we aren't friends?" Her voice begging for an answer .

"Yeah, I know we're _friends, _we're always _friends, _we've always been _friends._" His head snapped up to look at her. "And that's all, just _friends._" He grumbled the last part, his voice so low, Lorelai could hardly hear him.

Lorelai's mouth fell open and before she could even formulate a thought, he yanked his arm back and turned to rush up the stairs. Her stunned gaze followed his path, watching as he went through the door to his apartment, then let slammed it shut behind him.

Lorelai sighed, still trying to figure out what had just happened as her body sank to the floor.

.. to be continued..

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


	12. I'm Hanging On

**Even If Its Twisted... Chapter Twelve... And I'm Hanging On.**

**Authors Note- **Sorry, sorry, sorry for that long wait. I suck, I know, but here's an update and things really get moving this chapter, so yay, that's good, lol. So before I start this here, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter. Normally Id' answer each one, as you all know, but because it's been so long, you all probably don't remember what you wrote, so I'll pick up with that again next chapter.

Enjoy! Don't forget to review!!

**Chapter Twelve...**

"Yeah, I know we're _friends, _we're always _friends, _we've always been _friends._" His head snapped up to look at her. "And that's all, just _friends._" He grumbled the last part, his voice so low, Lorelai could hardly hear him.

Lorelai's mouth fell open and before she could even formulate a thought, he yanked his arm back and turned to rush up the stairs. Her stunned gaze followed his path, watching as he went through the door to his apartment, then let slam shut behind him.

Lorelai sighed, still trying to figure out what had just happened as her body sank to the floor.

Luke reached in his fridge and grabbed the first beer his hand touched. He let the door close hind him as he quickly worked on removing the cap. Then he brought the cold bottle to his mouth, tipping it back enough so a good amount of liquid slid from the bottle down his throat. Just a few gulps later and it was almost empty.

Lorelai took in a breath, her mind still jumbled up in a mess of confusion as she turned to look upstairs. Her eyes were burning a hole through that door as she tried to gather the nerve to stand up and talk to him. She felt it wasn't fair of Luke to just say that and then walk away like it didn't matter. That needed to be discussed- whatever it was.

Her eyes narrowed, torn between anger and curiosity.

"Oh, screw it," she gave in, huffing and muttering gas she banged her heels all the way up.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, not bothering to knock on the door, she just swung it open and walked right on in.

Luke looked up from where he sat perched on the edge of his bed with his beer bottle gripped tightly in his hand. He really wished he remembered to lock that door.

"You can't do that!" Lorelai yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Do what?" Luke grumbled, getting up to walk past her.

"You know what. Don't play dumb with me." She didn't bother trying to mask the mood she was in.

Luke sighed, leaving the almost empty bottle on the counter before turning to look at her. "I was just talking, okay. Go home," he said quickly before turning back to the bedroom, hoping to God she wouldn't follow him, but knowing no matter how much praying he did, she would.

"Were you, Luke?" Lorelai questioned, moving her legs to follow him. "Cause I don't think you were," she shook her head.

Luke's movements stilled as he planted his hands loosely on his hips as he turned to look at her. "I'm still a little tipsy, okay. I was shooting my mouth off, go home," he finished firmly.

"No, Luke! Why are you being so difficult!" Lorelai exclaimed, her voice begging for an answer. "Why can't you just open up for once in your life and tell me what you're really feeling? Why can't you just say what you wanna say? Why can't just let me in? Why can't-"

Luke's lips were on hers faster than she could finish her thought, much less finish her sentence. It took Lorelai a second to catch up, but when she did, the hand bag in her grasp fell to the floor and her arms were finding their way around Luke's back. She pulled tight, pressing her body up against Luke's, whose hands were finding their place on Lorelai's hips.

Lorelai took in a deep breath through her nose as she opened her mouth to Luke's questing tongue. She hummed, all rational thoughts long gone when she felt Luke's tongue glide over hers and that spurred her hands to roam over Luke's back as his palms were busy running downing her smooth legs.

It was as if they had never touched each other before. Not like this. And they haven't.

His hands were fierce and demanding as they slid back up her thighs, taking the material of her dress with him. And then he slowed down a bit, not wanting to hurt her. He just couldn't control himself, he had wanted this for so long.

She could see the lust in his eyes staring at her, knowing the same lust was reflected in hers. The heat traveled through her as his hands rose higher and higher; coming to a stop when he reached her stomach.

He let out a sigh, slowly lifting his head to look at her, gazing into those blue eyes that were much darker then they were just five minutes ago. He knew his were dark too; dark with desire, with need, with lust, with wanting, with adoration.. with love. All of these things and he knew they were written clear across his face. Clear enough for her to see.

She smiled, looking down to watch as he touched her; watching his thumbs going back and forth across her skin.

"Is this what you wanted, Luke?" Lorelai's voice just above a whisper as her hands rubbed the material over his chest. "Do you want me?"

Luke nodded, unable to do anything more than that as he looked up into her intense blue eyes. He was just so transfixed by it all. So mesmerized by her. She was letting him touch her; touch her in ways he had only dreamed of. He always hoped, always wished, that he would get here, in this moment, with her, and now here he was, he wasn't going to rush things.

Lorelai pulled her arms back and carefully, she put her hands over his, not wanting to disturb his movements. It felt good. His hands splayed across her stomach; it felt so good.

Luke watched with interest as she lightly gripped his hands, moving them higher up her stomach. He could swear his heart skipped a beat when she guided him just below her breasts.

Then she stopped, bringing her eyes up to look at him.

He looked back, wanting so much to touch her. Touch apart of her body that he wasn't ever able to touch before.

She kept her gaze on him as she took her hands back, bringing them to the end of her dress which fell over his hands, and gripping the material in hers, then pulling it over her head.

His mouth fell open a bit at the site of her and he licked his lips with desire as his eyes traveled across her body, trying to memorize every part of it. There she was, almost naked, and he didn't know if he'd get this chance again; get to be with her again. He was going to remember whatever he could from this night remember everything about this exact moment. The only thing still on her body was underwear, covering another part of her that he so desperately wanted to see; wanted to touch.

The dress fell to the floor, pooling into a puddle of brown beside her. She brought her arms to her rest at her sides.

"Luke," She whispered, her voice begging. "Touch me."

And that was all he needed.

Luke was there before Lorelai could take her next breath. His lips massaged hers carefully as his hands splayed flat across her bare back. He knew he could do this all day; touch her smooth, silky, perfect skin.

Lorelai parted her mouth a bit to take Luke's lower lip between her lips and as she gave it a playful bite, her hands were busy trying to pull Luke's shirt over his head. Eventually Luke quickly pulled away and tugged the shirt away, tossing it across the room, and just as fast as that was done, his arms were back around the almost naked woman in front him as his mouth found her pink swollen lips and as their kiss deepened.

Lorelai was determined to get Luke naked as her hands found his belt and Luke, who felt a certain part of his body starting to react to Lorelai's lips, pushed his growing erection against the thin material that covered Lorelai's sex.

Getting frustrated, Lorelai pulled her mouth free from Luke's and looked down to focus on the stubborn button of Luke's jeans that just wouldn't open.

Luke took in a breath to fill his straining lungs as he looked down to watch and he couldn't help but laugh at Lorelai's stumbling fingers.

"Not funny," she whined as she finally was able to part his jeans and pull the zipper down faster then either of them could blink. She then gave the material a hard tug and pulled the jeans so they fell at his ankles.

Lorelai grinned, lust taking her features as she looked down at Luke's plain boxers and not able to help herself, she reached to take him, her hand forming a light grip around the length of his cock.

Luke thrust into her hand as his fingers worked to undo the clasp of Lorelai's bra.

Her hand stroked his covered erection and after she stopped when she realized that Luke was having some problems.

"Need help?" Lorelai asked, trying to suppress her laughter as she tilted her head to look at him.

Luke shook his head, determined to do it himself.

Lorelai smiled, turning back to focus on little Luke that was ready at any second to make his grand entrance. Just as she got her fingers beneath the waist band of Luke's boxers, she felt her bra loosen and the straps moving down her arms. Her hands stopped and her eyes closed as she felt Luke's rough hands cup her breasts, his thumbs moving across her nipples.

Luke let his arms fall to her waist and gently, he pushed her body so she was standing upright, leaving Lorelai's arms to fall limb from his shorts. Luke smiled, sliding his hands up to the curve of her hips, over her waist and back to her breasts. He stopped to give them a little squeeze, then, after a moment, he continued on with his journey to her shoulders. He set a loose grip around her arms, going down, and taking her bra with him and letting it fall to the floor. Luke's heart was beating faster than he could say as he leaned in to open his mouth to her nipple, taking the sensitive nub between his lips and sucking it gently into his mouth.

Lorelai took in a sharp breath. She brought her hands to Luke' s head to hold him in place as his very talented tongue swirled around her nipple.

After giving the same attention to her left breast, Luke lifted his head while bringing his hands to the sides of her face. The biggest smile on his lips as his fingers gently tangled through her hair and his thumbs stroked her temples. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Lorelai sighed, a more than content smile on her face as she hooked her arms around his back, letting her hands dip into his boxers and over the curve of his ass cheeks.

"Is this really happening?" Lorelai whispered, afraid that it was all just a wonderful, amazing dream that she was about to wake up from at any moment.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, moving his hand to run his thumb over her bottom lip. "It is," he smiled before dipping his head to kiss her perfect lips.

And with that, they soon ended up backing their way to Luke's bed. Lorelai beneath Luke's hard body as she guided his shaft to her sex, holding on tight and trying to meet his every thrust. Both of them gone, lost in their own little world as their bodies connected in every intimate way possible.

"My God," Lorelai panted, just coming down from the last of her multiple orgasms.

Luke's body slowed as he emptied the last of everything he had inside of the beautiful woman below him and his head fell to her shoulder.

Lorelai smiled as she wrapped her arms tight around his back, running her hands up and down in a soothing motion.

_Ring! Ring!_

Luke groaned as he buried his head deeper into Lorelai's neck.

"Let the machine get it," Lorelai whispered before kissing Luke's forehead.

He nodded, just as the machine was going off.

"_Hey Luke, it's Nicole," _Luke's head shot up at the sound of her voice_. "I know you said you had to work late and I hope you haven't gone in for the night yet cause I'm on my way over. I know it's late, but it's our anniversary and I want to see you. I'll be there in ten minutes and If I woke you up, I'm sorry, go back to sleep. I'll just slide in next to you... bye Luke." _Beep!

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped, her brows furrowing as her mind was just realizing what they had done. "Nicole. How could I forget about Nicole, how could I-"

"Lorelai-" Luke said, trying to calm her as she squirmed from his bed and moved to the edge.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," she panicked as she found her dress from the floor and tossed it over her head.

"Lorelai, it's my fault, you didn't do anything wrong." Luke scrambled too his feet, pulling his boxers up over his ankles and to his waist as Lorelai was frantic through the apartment, gathering her clothes.

"No, Luke, I shouldn't have come here. I should have gone home like you wanted me to and now your girlfriend's on her way over here and its your anniversary and we just slept together and I have to leave, I have to- I just- I'm sorry," she apologized before turning on her heel and leaving faster than Luke had a chance to say anything.

... to be continued...

_Please, Please __**REVIEW**_


	13. The More I Think About It

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Thirteen... The More I Think About it...**

**Authors Note- ** Check those inboxes for review responses!! And a thank you to, **Coraline,** who reviewed ann.

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!

**Chapter Thirteen...**

Lorelai's shaky hand groped the fillings of her purse; her nervous fingers trying to find her keys as her body moved on autopilot towards her jeep.

Just as she reached the drivers side, she felt a familiar, cold, metal object touch the pads of her fingers. She fumbled a bit, tears blurring her vision as she tried to jab the key through the small hole on the car door. After a moment of failure, she gave in and lifted her balled up fist to wipe furiously at her eyes in her haste to clear them. Lorelai then closed her eyes tight for the shortest second and after popping them open, she was finally able to unlock the car.

Without putting her seat belt on, checking any mirrors or even putting her headlights up, Lorelai's foot was on that gas petal. Her anxious body pulled away from the curb and sent the car flying down the street, breaking several traffic laws on the way.

Lorelai may not have realized the trouble she could get into if caught by the cops; maybe she was too emotionally distracted to care, but all she could think was that she had to be away from that diner. She had to be away from Luke. There was no way she would be there when Nicole pulled up. This night took a turn for the worst before either her or Luke came to their senses to stop it. She wasn't going to be there to witness Luke's girlfriend make her appearance to take her place in Luke's bed. The place that Lorelai didn't belong.

The second Luke got his mind around things, he jumped up from his bed, hoping into his boxers as he hurried after Lorelai.

By the time he caught up with her, she was just getting into her car. He wanted to run after her; stand in front of her jeep and stop her from leaving, but he knew Nicole was on her way and really, there was nothing he could say to Lorelai that would make this okay. She didn't even glance at him before her car went screeching down the street. He knew this situation was bad. This one wouldn't be easy to fix.

_Crap Shack..._

The jeep came to an abrupt halt just before it would have bumped into the garage door. Lorelai pulled her key from the ignition; her anger being taken out on the poor key as she threw the chain into her open purse.

Lorelai felt like a pregnant woman; so many emotions were running through her right now. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to throw her keys as hard as she could, she wanted to rip Nicole's head off, she wanted to slap Luke across the face, she wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel, she wanted... she just wanted Luke. She wanted to be back in his bed. She wanted to feel his hard, naked body pressed down on her. She wanted to feel the weight of him on her body; his hot skin touching every part of her. She wanted to hear Luke's soft whispers of encouragement. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hands sliding across her skin. She wanted to feel the length of him inside of her, taking her higher and higher. She just wanted him. All of him. She wanted Luke. She wanted her best friend. It was wrong, it was insane, it was... twisted and she knew that, but still, she wanted him. She wanted what she couldn't have. The forbidden fruit.

A fresh round of tears sprung in her eyes and Lorelai sighed, her head falling back against the head rest as a slow drop of salty water went trailing down her cheek.

_Diner..._

Nicole hated to cuddle. She couldn't sleep with someone's arms around her, or someone's body pressed up against her back. She told Luke many moons ago that it made her feel too constricted, she didn't like it. The woman needed her space when she slept and now, more than ever, Luke was glad for Nicole's quirk.

Luke sighed, keeping his exhaling breath quiet as he peaked over his shoulder. It was just after three in the morning. In just over an hour his alarm would be sounding at the dawn of a new work day.

Luke looked up to send a silent prayer to God that this hour would pass by faster than the last two that showed Luke no mercy; the time seeming to tick by slower than a blind turtle trying to cross a busy highway.

Crap Shack...

"_Faster! Faster!" Lorelai chanted; her arms bent behind her to press her hands flat against the head board above her as Luke's cock thrust into her. His every move gaining strength and speed as they both felt their orgasms coming. _

"_Luke!" A voice screamed. _

_The noise didn't stop them, neither of them even flinched at it.. Luke's hand stayed on Lorelai's hips, holding her as he looked down to watch his glistening cock go back and forth. _

"_I knew you were fucking her!" Nicole exclaimed as she lifted the gun in her hand, pointing it right at Lorelai and she wasted no time in pulling the trigger. _

Lorelai woke up gasping for breath as her eyes popped open. Her hand flew to her heart, where the bullet ripped through her skin. Her fingers went across her chest frantically, searching for the wound.

After a moment, she let out a relieved breath when she realized that it was just a dream, but still, her brows cocked when she found that a seat belt was across her body. There wasn't a seat belt in her bed. Her confused eyes looked up and even more confusion came when she found that she was sitting in her jeep. Her hands scrambled for the keys and after fishing them from her open purse, she turned the ignition just enough to see that it was four in the morning.

And then everything came back to her. Images of what her and Luke had done just hours ago came rushing through her mind.

"It's over," her trembling voice whispered. "We won't be the same anymore."

_Diner..._

Unfortunately, Luke wasn't able to get much sleep. It was a restless night for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai. He couldn't stop replaying the night's events in his head. He had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Lorelai. He was hoping for years that he would get the chance to experience it. He wanted to be with her in that way; in the most intimate way possible. And finally, he got it. It was amazing, to say the least and he couldn't help but compare her and Nicole- not that there was really any comparison; Lorelai was better than his wildest dreams. And thinking that, he couldn't help but feel guilty about Nicole. He had been stringing her along all this time. His heart wasn't really in it and he knew that from the start. Still though, he went out with her because he thought he had no chance with Lorelai. He saw that she seemed to be perfectly happy with the fish guy and he thought being with Nicole would be better than being alone. And the woman seemed to have an interest in him which sparked him to ask her out. What a mistake that was.

Luke didn't want to hurt Nicole. She was a nice woman. He didn't want to do this to her, but he couldn't do anything about it now. The damage was done.

Luke stopped by the bed as his fingers worked to slowly button his shirt. Nicole was still sound asleep and he just didn't have the heart to wake her. He didn't have the heart to tell her now. Just like he didn't have the heart to tell her last night when she came in just wanting to sleep in the same bed as him. She told him that she missed him and Luke just couldn't do it. He couldn't end it then and he couldn't end it now.

"_Later," _he thought, nodding to himself. He wanted to give Nicole a few more hours of peace.

_Hartford..._

After waking up in her jeep, Lorelai trudged through her house and collapsed back into bed.

For a while, she tried to get some sleep, but when her frustration peaked and she couldn't take it anymore, she threw the covers off and went for the bathroom, peeling her brown dress from her body as she headed for the shower.

She was out the door by seven, taking such short time to get ready because she didn't care to invest the time and energy into her looks this morning. She just wanted to get out so she grabbed the nearest shirt and jeans, threw her long hair up in a high pony tail, dabbed on just enough cover up and hit the road.

On her way, Lorelai avoided passing Luke's. It made her trip last just a little longer, but she didn't care.

There was a million things to do for the Inn and Lorelai knew today would be the perfect day to bury herself in those things; she needed the distraction. With that mind set, she decided to first stop at an office supply store, which was where she was currently looking for a cheap but effective printer for her soon to be office at the Dragonfly.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Jason awed, a happy grin planted on his face after turning an aisle and finding the woman poised in front of a row of printers.

"_Crap," _Lorelai thought, though she kept a good poker face as she looked up at him.

"Jason," she greeted him with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted.

"Paper," he smiled, holding up a big stack that he just found. "You?"

"Printer."

"Well, isn't this ironic," his grin furthered as he got closer. "You need a printer and I have paper; two things that belong together."

Lorelai sighed. "I said no, Jason. Several times in fact," she reminded him as her legs took off, but Jason was quick to follow.

"Ah yes, but now I know why you said no."

"What?" Lorelai's brows quirked at the confidence in his tone as she turned to look at him.

"You were with someone," he stated. "I heard you fighting with Emily last night. You didn't bring him- whoever it was that you were seeing- with you, so that leads me to assume that you're done with him and are single and ready to date again," the man smiled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at how cocky he seemed to be.

"Okay, okay," Jason held up his hands. "Maybe you're not ready yet. And I don't wanna be just a rebound guy, so I'll give you time, okay? You know my number, call when you're ready. I'll be waiting," He promised as he turned. "Goodbye for now, Lorelai Gilmore," he smiled, waving his hand a bit as he turned to the cashier.

Lorelai sighed. What the odds were that she would run into Jason today; she didn't know, but she did know about fate. She believed in fate. Was fate trying to tell her something with this printer/paper, thing? Well she didn't' know that either, but she did know she came here for a printer, so with that thought, she turned back to the shelf behind her.

_... To Be Continued..._

_Please Please __**REVIEW**__!!_


	14. Never Thought I Needed You, Baby

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Fourteen... Never Thought I Needed You, Baby**

**Authors Note- **Check those inboxes! And a thank you to, **JB, **who reviewed ann.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!!

_Stars Hollow... Diner..._

It was just after ten in the morning and finally Luke could tell that the mid morning lull was soon to come. Attendance had started slipping about ten minutes ago; most everyone off to work and school for the day, leaving only the few lucky ones, like Kirk- who surprisingly, with all the jobs the guy had, managed to spend most of his day at the diner, Luke could never figure that one out- and Taylor- who had major flexibility with his two jobs since he was the owner and boss of both establishments- who had enough down time to come in late for breakfast and eat their meals at a slow pace.

Luke took a quick survey of the room, noting that his three only customers for the moment all seemed satisfied enough. He swept a rag over the counter a last time before turning to disappear behind the curtain.

His boots banked against the wooden flooring of the stairs; despite Luke's best efforts to kept his movements quiet, just encase Nicole was still sleeping.

Though the woman wasn't one for sleeping in late; with the crazy hours of her job, she still liked to sneak in a late morning every now and then. Today was one of her few days off and her internal clock recognized that fact and went to allow her to sleep past her normal six in the morning alarm.

Luke found that to be true after entering his apartment and seeing that Nicole was still fast asleep.

The man sighed. Part of him had wished she was still asleep; he wasn't ready to do this, while the other part of him just wanted to get it over with.

Of course, he wouldn't wake her up. He knew about her very few late mornings and he knew the smile that was currently on her face probably wouldn't be there after she would wake up. After she would hear what Luke has to say. After he would tell her that he couldn't be with her anymore because he was in love with another woman... another woman who he had sex with last night.. he was thinking he should probably leave that last part out.

_Hartford.._

"Thank you," Lorelai nodded to the woman behind the counter as she handed Lorelai her iced coffee.

The cashier nodded in response, offering her customer a smile as she handed her the change that was owed.

Before Lorelai could even reach her car, just about half of that large iced coffee was gone; flowing through her veins and giving her that little afternoon jolt that she needed.

Lorelai had been going non-stop all day on a shopping spree since early morning; purchasing various items that would be needed for the Inn. She had multiple receipts crumbled up in her purse and had just finished her last stop on the road before she would head to Sookie's to tell the head chief at the soon to be new Stars Hollow Inn, that dressing the lobby and her office were two less things to be checked of the seemingly never ending list. They would split the bill; like always, though Lorelai was more anxious to clue her friend in on the recent drama that occurred in her life and get some much needed perspective. She had already spoken to Rory earlier, but Lorelai felt weird even sharing that with her daughter, let alone give details, so she didn't. She kept it straight and as simple as possible for her daughter, being cautious to leave out any dirty details that the Yale student wouldn't want to hear. Rory offered her advice and told her mother that she needed to talk to Luke. That was it. She couldn't avoid this and spending an entire day shopping wouldn't make the problem magically disappear. Lorelai knew that already and while hearing from her daughter was comforting, she needed to talk to Sookie; the woman could be let in on every detail and help Lorelai get her mind around everything.

Lorelai kicked the car into drive, trapped the Stars bucks straw between her teeth, and took off from the parking lot as the remains of her coffee traveled down her throat. Her next destination; she hoped, would help her figure things out a little more.

_Diner..._

The place was packed beyond reason. The only break that came to Luke was hours ago; during the mid morning lull. It was a lull that Luke was usually thankful for, though today he wasn't. Today; too many things for going through his jumbled up head for him to get any peace. He wanted so badly to talk to Lorelai. She hadn't come in yet and Luke suspected that she wouldn't come in at all today. He had no idea what she was thinking and that made things worse. The man already felt bad about Nicole and just wanted to end that, but wanted to do it in the best way possible... if there was such a way in this situation. He wanted to break up with his girlfriend and talk to the woman he really wanted. The woman he always wanted. The woman he loved; but she did want him? He didn't know.

"Hey, Luke."

His body froze; the arm that was holding a coffee pot high over a customers cup stopped mid pour. Slowly he turned to look at the source of the noise. The woman was smiling; a genuinely happy smile on her face as she pulled a pair of leather gloves tight around her thin fingers.

"Hey, Nicole," he said cautiously as he put the coffee pot down and turned to move towards her; his body going unusually slow and Nicole noticed this. Her brows quirked and an amused smile took her face as she watched him move.

"Something wrong?" She asked, still smiling as she noted his odd body language.

"Uh, yeah," Luke stammered as he hands reached to adjust his ball cap nervously.

Nicole's lips turned down, hearing the seriousness in her voice. "What is it?" She asked.

"Can we uh, talk," he said. "Upstairs," he corrected while jerking his chin towards the staircase that led to his apartment.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded cautiously, curiosity taking her face as she turned to follow him.

Luke took the stairs one by one. This was it. He just hoped that Nicole would take it okay; that she wouldn't hate him. He didn't love the woman but he did care about her and he wanted the best for her, and he knew he he wasn't the best for her. He would try and explain that to her and hope that she would understand.

_Sookie's..._

"Wow!" Sookie gasped after hearing the previous night's recap from Lorelai.

"I know," Lorelai nodded as her eyes locked shut and her hand pressed against her forehead. "I'm so stupid," she complained.

"You're not stupid, you're in love," Sookie gushed, trying to comfort her friend.

"_In love?" _Lorelai thought as her eyes popped open and she looked up at Sookie with a frown. "I'm not in love," she denied.

Sookie rolled her eyes as her smile widened. "Yes you are, you just won't admit it."

Lorelai shook her head. "It's Luke, Sookie," she protested; as if his name explained it all.

"I know," The chef grinned.

"We slept together, once; that doesn't make me in love with him," Lorelai explained. "That just makes me... hormonal," she finished after the right word came to her.

"Oh, its more than that and you know it!" Sookie exclaimed. "You and Luke have been dancing around each other for years; it's about time you cracked!" The bubbly woman smiled at the prospect of her two friends dating. The outcome would be great; she, along with all of Stars Hollow, would bet on it.

Lorelai sighed as her face fell in her hands and her eyes looked to the floor.

"Nicole," she muttered just loud enough for Sookie to hear.

"I know, sweetie," Sookie sympathized. "But Luke loves you; there's no way he would pick her over you."

Lorelai kept her gaze to the floor as her silent thoughts prayed that Sookie was right; that he wouldn't pick Nicole. That he would pick her.

_... To Be Continued..._

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


	15. I'm Over My Head

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter Fifteen... I'm Over My Head**

**Authors Note- **As always, check those inboxes!! And a thank you to, **xcanncx, **who reviewed ann.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!! Thank you!!

**Chapter Fifteen...**

"I'm fine," Lorelai insisted for the millionth time.

"_No you're not," _Rory frowned, switching her phone to the other ear as she walked through her dorm room.

Lorelai sighed. Her daughter knew her all too well. "No, but I will be tomorrow," she said, wanting to ease Rory's mind. "I hope," she thought.

"_You should just go to the diner now, mom; there's no point in putting the inevitable off for _one_ day. I don't want you having another crappy night's sleep," _Rory explained_. _

"And do what exactly?" Lorelai asked as her fingers gripped a bit tighter around the steering wheel. "Ask Luke if he's gotten rid of the old and made room for the new? What am I suppose to say to him?"

Rory sighed as she dropped her bag onto her bed. _"I don't know mom, but you have to say something. What happened last night between you two was real and you can't just ignore it. There's obviously feelings there and you both need to figure out what you want."_

"I know what Luke wants; he wants Nicole, that's why he's with her." Lorelai's face fell further, if that were possible.

"_Then why did he sleep with _you_?"_

Lorelai was quiet for a minute. She had a point there.

"... I don't know."

"_Exactly,"_ Rory smiled, glad that her point was proven. _"You and I both know that Luke has a thing for you; the sooner you admit that you have a thing for him too, the better."_

"Rory, this is more than two people having a thing for each other; didn't I tell you this earlier?" Lorelai's brows cocked, trying to recall their earlier conversation.

"_No, and I'm glad you're finally admitting having a thing for him," _Rory smiled_. _

Lorelai sighed. "I'm not admitting anything, I'm just- I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Lorelai grumped stubbornly as she turned onto her street. "It's been a long day and all I wanna do right now is sleep so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Mom, I'm sorry; don't be mad," _Rory frowned

Lorelai's face softened. "I'm not mad babe, I'm just tired," she smiled weakly, "and I'm just about home, so we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Rory nodded._ "I love you, mom."_

"I love you too, sweetie."

After saying goodbye, Lorelai hung up her cell and dropped the device onto the passenger's seat as her car slowed to finish off the remains of the block.

Lorelai blanked a little; zoning out as she drove mechanically down the block and up the curve of her driveway. Like always, she waited for the car to come to a stop, then pulled her keys from the ignition and grabbed her purse before opening the door and heading for the house. She would always stop at the mail box, which is exactly what she did now; pull out the days mail and shuffle through it as her legs navigated her body across the stone path, up the porch steps and into the foyer of the house where she would proceed to drop what was always mostly bills and leave them for later.

That was the plan, like it always was when she got in late and hadn't been home all day, although there would be a minor detour that would altar what should have been a routine night.

"Hey."

A gasp came from her mouth as the envelops fell from her hands to scatter around the green grass and her hand flew to her heart in shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Luke said sheepishly as he jumped up to gather her mail.

Lorelai's eyes followed his movements; watching his hands move quickly across her lawn to pile up the envelopes neatly and end to stand fully erect in front of her. Not saying a word, she reached out and took the mail from him and pulled the covered papers close to her chest.

A worried frown creased Luke's face as he handed over her mail. He watched her with concerned eyes; searching her baby blues for any kind of sign that would indicate how she was feeling.

"Lorelai?" The man questioned a moment later after finding that she look scared more than anything. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, lifting his hand to her arm, but her body flinched at his touch and he quickly pulled his arm back.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to choke out.

"I thought we should talk," Luke said carefully.

"Talk?" She questioned. Part of her was wondering if she was dreaming and she almost wanted to ask Luke to pinch her.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, a smallsmile taking his lips as he saw that she was seeming to relax just a little bit.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, "lets talk."

_... To Be Continued..._

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


	16. I'm Gonna Love Even if it's Twisted

**Even if its Twisted... Chapter 16... I'm Gonna Love You Even if it's Twisted...**

**Authors Note- **Check those in boxes!! And a thank you to, **xcanncx, **who reviewed ann.

This is it! The last chapter! Yay!! I finally finished, lol. Took me long enough; I know.

I want to say thank you to everyone whose followed the story and too all my reviews, especially the regulars who review every chapter; you know who you are, thank you!!

And one thing I want to clear up. I've been getting questions as to why I haven't been updating any of my other stories, but I've been on a spree with this one. Well I decided; before I would get back on schedule with my on going stories, that I would tie up loose ends first. So I planned to end this story, then move on to, **Life of the Rich, An Email Relationship, Love and Reassurance**, and, **Sex**. After I finish those; which won't take long at all, I will go back to **The Eighth Season, Marriage Changes Things, Bon Voyage Isn't Goodbye**, and **Crazy, Tragic, Sometimes Beautiful Lives**. I'm sorry for those of you who are having to wait for my other stories, but with finish the these up first, I will be able to focus on the ongoing stories and update more frequently.

Thank you for your patience!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!!

**Chapter 16...**

"I thought we should talk," Luke said carefully.

"Talk?" She questioned. Part of her was wondering if she was dreaming and she almost wanted to ask Luke to pinch her.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, a smallsmile taking his lips as he saw that she was seeming to relax just a little bit.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, "lets talk," she said before taking the lead. When she reached the door, she quickly turned the knob and let it hang open for Luke. The man let out a quiet sigh that her door was once again unlocked. He realized that she would never learn to lock the damn door until something happened, though he prayed it wouldn't come to that.

"You want something to drink or- oh tea? I have tea," She asked, realizing that she had his 'coffee' in stock. "When I was sick last week, I bought tea, but I didn't really drink any of it. It doesn't really do anything for me," she winced. "I don't know what all the hype is about it; it just made me have to pee after I drank it, which of course, happens with everything, but at least with coffee I get that jolt, you know?" She asked while heading for the kitchen."But I bought it because I was sick and tea is supposed to help people when they're sick; I don't know what I was thinking, it was a waste of money. I should have known that before I bought it. I must have went through this a dozen times, but Rory insists that I drink it and lay off the caffeine until I'm better, so I do and I'm always thinking that it will be miraculously different from the last time, but it never is," she finished with a nervous laugh as she plucked a tea back from the cabinet then went to put up some hot water. "And its always _so hot;_ I don't know what it is about tea that makes it so much hotter than coffee. I mean I know its suppose to be hot and so is coffee and they both are but why is tea always _scolding_ hot? I don't get it," Lorelai shook her head as she turned her back to Luke and focused on finding a clean mug.

"This one okay?" She asked after digging up an over sized coffee mug from the top shelf of her cabinets.

Luke nodded; his face torn as he watched her. He knew she was nervous. Of course he was used to her rambling on and on but this time was different. She was babbling about tea; a beverage that she hardly touched and didn't enjoy, that right there was a indicator that she wasn't comfortable right now. She was going on and on about anything to avoid even sitting down next to him. Luke couldn't blame her though. He figured she must be unsure of her feelings right now. He even assumed that she might be angry with him for letting last night happen. To him, he felt that if there was any fault to be given, it was his; he was the one with the girlfriend. Lorelai wasn't seeing anyone; she wasn't the one who cheated on someone else. He was the one who stalked off mad after going on about them just being friends. He was the one who kissed her. He was the one who started things; though she didn't say no, neither did he.

Of course in the grand scheme of things, it took two to tango, but that was just how Luke felt.

"Lorelai?" Luke called

"Yeah?" She whipped her head to look at him.

Luke sighed. "Sit, please," he begged. She looked so worried, it was unsettling for him.

"But I have to finish your tea," she said while pointing a lazy finger at the pot.

Luke shook his head while moving to pull out a chair at the kitchen table. "The tea can wait," he told her gently while sitting down next to to the chair that he pulled for her.

Lorelai nodded. She carefully and slowly pushed the mug back away from the edge of the counter so it wouldn't fall and then she turned to sit at the table. She slid her butt down the chair; leaning against the back rest and then she wrapped her hands around her stomach and looked to Luke to start the conversation.

The man hooked his fingers together and fidgeted nervously as he put his joined hands on the table top. He let a moment of silence pass at which time he used to gather some sort of plan here. He decided that diving right in was probably best.

"Nicole and I aren't together any more," he said after finding her eyes and holding her gaze. He watched her brows cock at his statement and noticed that the grip her arms held around her stomach loosened a bit.

"You're not?" She asked, her voice very low. There was some hope in her tone and Luke picked up on that. He had some hope to; hope that she wanted the same thing he did.

"No," Luke shook his head, " we're not. I ended it this morning," he went on to explain." I told her that I wasn't fully committed to the relationship... I told her that she should be with someone who loves her, that-"

"- You don't love her?" Lorelai interrupted.

"No," Luke answered.

Lorelai's arms fell as she used the leverage of her hands to prop up in her seat. "Well than I don't get it, Luke," she started; her face the very picture of confusion. "If you don't love her, then why didn't you get divorced? Why did you stay with her?"

Luke sighed. He wasn't all too proud of his reason; proud that he stayed with a woman just to fill the loneliness, but that was the truth.

He looked up from the table and found Lorelai's questioning eyes. He offered her a small smile as the memory of night three years ago filled his mind.

"I lied that night when I said I came by for my tool box. I didn't come for my tool box," he shook his head to support his thought.

"What night?" Lorelai asked, now even more confused and getting a bit frustrated that he gave her so little to go off on.

"The night Rachel left," Luke clarified. "I met that teacher; Max," he said the name, not holding back his distaste for the man.

The creases her in forehead relaxed as Lorelai realized what Luke was referring to.

"_Max Medina, this is Luke Danes. Luke owns the diner. He has the greatest coffee."_

_..._

"_Yeah, I'm gonna get going. I just left my toolbox from when I was here earlier fixing things. I do a lot of little things around here for Lorelai."_

"_Yeah, you're very handy."_

_..._

"_She needs the coffee."_

"_And you have the coffee."_

_..._

"_Doesn't matter what time it is, I'll always be around."_

Fragments of that night filled her mind, like a preview for a movie; just showing bits and pieces and highlighting the important parts to grab people's attention. Lorelai couldn't help but wonder about that last thing Luke said; she couldn't help but wonder if he meant much more than he should have.

"Why did you come here?" Lorelai asked; although she had an idea, she wanted to hear him say it.

Luke let out a breath as he prepared to tell her truth. Everything; he was going to tell her what he should have said years ago.

"You know what Rachel told me when she left?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"She told me not to wait too long."

"She told you not to wait too long?" Lorelai repeated slowly as she realized what he meant.

Luke nodded.

"She wanted you to-"

"-Yup."

"So you did have a thing-"

"-Yup."

"And that's why you came-"

"-Yup."

"Wow," Lorelai let out an awed breath as she fell back against her chair.

Luke let a minute of silence pass so Lorelai could digest things. When she looked to be okay with his feelings, he asked a question. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Lorelai shook her head. "It must have been at Luke's, right?"

Luke nodded. "It was a Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed and this person-"

Lorelai gasped, her eyes lighting as she sat up to lean into the story. "Ooh, is it me? Is it me?"

Luke smirked and went on to continue. "This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

"Oh, it's me," Lorelai smiled.

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me; wild- eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her and I tell her she's being annoying; sit down, shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you."

"Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful," Lorelai nodded in all seriousness.

"She asked me when my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me."

"A girl whose one with the stars; what a catch she must be," Lorelai smiled proudly.

Luke's smile widened. "So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under 'Scorpio,' she had written, 'you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away,' I gave her coffee."

Lorelai grinned. "But she didn't go away."

Luke matched her grin. "She told me to hold on to that horoscope; put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," he explained as he pulled a smalls scrap from his waller and held it out to Lorelai. "one day it would bring me luck."

Lorelai took the delicate piece of paper from his hand and pulled her close to her face. "Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," she said while unfolding it to read. "Um... I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" She watched him nod. "You kept this in your wallet-"

"- Seven years."

"Seven years," Lorelai nodded. "So all this time you-"

"-Yup."

"Wow."

Luke sighed as he carefully took the paper and put it back in his wallet. "Listen Lorelai, I know things aren't exactly happening the conventional way or anything, but if you want this; me, you, I am in. I am all in," he said firmly.

"I haven't exactly been done things the conventional way before, so why start now, right?" She asked with sparkling eyes and a happy grin.

Luke nodded.

"You know you can't take it back now," Lorelai grinned. "You've exposed yourself. You've been pining for me."

Luke laughed as his eyes strayed to avoid her gaze. "I have not been pining," he protested weakly.

"I'm your Ava Gardner," Lorelai smiled.

"God help me."

_THE END!!_

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


End file.
